Meet The Family
by Always Hopeful
Summary: Albus wants to marry Minerva, but won't propose until he meets her family. What will happen?
1. Never Really Prepared

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter and I don't suspect that I shall anytime soon. Sigh!**

**A/N: This was suggested to me by Mollisk. She thought it might be interesting if I did a "Meet the Parents" story. So I thought about it, and thought some more, and then I thought some more until finally… I fell asleep. And then I had a strange dream! And now, some time later, I decided that it was time to attempt a "Meet the Parents" story. So, this would be my take on what might happen should Albus meet not only Minerva's parents, but her entire family as well. This would include her older twin brothers, Hermes and Mercury, her mother, Hera, her father, Aires, and their ever insane cat, Venus. I'll let you know if it is going to be a multiple chapter story or not by the end of this chapter,**

**Chapter One: Never Completely Prepared…**

Albus Dumbledore checked himself in the mirror for what must have been the hundredth time within the past five minutes. He was donned in a set of deep blue robes with silver lining the hem, cuffs, and collars. He was very nervous because he was to meet his girlfriend's family. Under normal circumstances, he would have been able to be his normal, charming, insane self. But this was different. He was meeting the parents of Minerva McGonagall, his former student. She was a woman who was not only several decades younger than himself, but the only woman whom he had ever considered asking to marry him.

Yes, Albus Dumbledore was preparing to ask a woman for her hand in marriage. Well, he supposed he was technically going to be asking her parents first. Minerva had always been old fashioned in that sense, and he respected that. He loved her more than anything, and he was fairly confident that he loved her just as much as he loved her. He would die for her. Sure, she was fifty and he was a hundred and twenty. That was quite an age difference, and no one could deny it. But that was why he needed to be extra charming. He needed to make the best first impression ever. Without their blessing, he doubted Minerva would accept his proposal.

Would she? Would she be so dedicated to her family that she would refuse him because of their disapproval? He hoped not. He had asked her such and she was quick to dispel his theory. But still, there was always that small chance…

He mentally shook his head. He was just being silly. Of coarse she would accept his proposal. He hoped. As always, fear and doubt had made their presence known in his mind. But he had to simply remind himself that fear never got anyone anywhere. Had fear been the emotion which had driven him to defeat Grindlewald? No! Did fear push him around when he thought to make his feelings known to Minerva? Of course not! So would he let fear scare him into not proposing to the woman he loved more than life itself? He certainly hoped not!

"Are you ready, Albus?" He turned around to see his love standing there in a set of pale blue robes which hugged and flared in all the right spots.

"For you, my dear, I am always ready," he smiled. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"Good" she smiled before kissing him lightly on the lips. "I hope you aren't too nervous."

"Honestly? I'm petrified," smiled Albus, letting out a sigh of anxiety as he looked within her eyes. "I certainly hope your parents approve of me courting you."

"They'll be thrilled," replied Minerva. "After all, you saved us all from Grindlewald. They've expressed several times how happy they were that I was lucky enough to work with you. Just imagine how excited they'll be to know that we're dating."

"Yes, Minerva, that is what I'm afraid of," replied Albus, letting her go and looking in the full length mirror once again. "What if they aren't happy? What if they see too much of an age difference? Or what if they think my life is not the life they wish for you?" Minerva placed her arms around his waist and looked at their reflections.

"Albus, I want you to look at our reflections." He did as he was told. "Do _you_ think you are too old for me?" He nodded slowly. "And does that bother you?" He shook his head 'no'. She smiled. "Good, it doesn't bother me either. Are you afraid that you won't give me the same sort of lifestyle that I 'should' have?" He hesitated and didn't answer. "I'll answer for you if you like." She turned and faced him. He faced her and she placed both hands on either side of his face.

"I would follow you to the ends of the earth, whether we're dating or not. Though, I'd prefer to be dating you, because I love you so very much and ache every moment we are not together. I love you, Albus Dumbledore, and wish for nothing more than to be with you." He smiled broadly, as one feeling a great sense of relief would smile, and hugged her. She smiled and sighed. She had not told him that she longed to be his wife. He was facing enough pressure now as it was in his preparations for meeting her family. He did not need to know, at least for the time being, that she wanted him to propose to her. After all, meeting her twin brothers, mother, and father could be quite intimidating… Even for the mighty Albus Dumbledore.

"I love you too, Tabby," he breathed. "That is why I am so eager to please your family. I want them to trust me with being the best match for you." She pulled back and playfully swat at his shoulder.

"And do _I_ have any say in the matter?" she teased. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I suppose you might have _some_ say in the matter," he sighed. They laughed before he leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

Ooooooooooo

"Are you ready?" Minerva asked as they walked up the stone path to the McGonagall summer house. They had apparated to the nearby town and had decided to walk the rest of the way. After all, it would be the last chance they would have to be alone for the rest of the weekend. The next two days would be filled with him getting to know her family and for her family to adjust to the idea that they were dating.

"Not wholly," he admitted. "But I suppose now is as good a time to meet them as any. After all, we've already been dating a month and they still don't know about us." Minerva blushed.

"I know, and I am sorry for this secrecy, Albus," she said looking up at him. They were now standing in front of the door. They had decided to send their luggage ahead of time, so they had nothing to carry. "But I just thought it would be better if I told my family in person." Albus nodded as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she brought her arms around his neck.

"I understand, Minerva," he said. "It's not something you can simply mention in passing or on parchment. It would be better if they heard it straight from you." Minerva smiled.

"You are most certainly a very understanding man, Albus," she said. "I don't deserve someone as kind and patient as you." He chuckled.

"I do believe you have that backwards, my dear," he smiled. With that, he bent down and kissed her on her lips. Just then, the door flew open, scaring both Albus and Minerva terribly. They both looked down and saw a small child. It was a girl of about six years old, a huge grin on her face.

"Aunt Miner-buh," she squealed, jumping into her arms. She laughed as she was just able to catch her. The girl hugged Minerva tightly and pecked her on the cheek.

"Little T'ari, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good. How are you?" she asked, struggling out of her arms. She didn't wait for an answer as he looked at Albus, wide-eyed. "Wow! You're Albus Dumbidore, aren't you?" Albus had to chuckle.

"Yes, I am," he replied. "And who might you be?"

"I'm T'ari Fineena McGonagall," the girl said proudly as she pointed to herself. "And I'm six years old." Then, she leaned into Albus as if she was telling him a secret, but she was really speaking loud enough for Minerva to hear. "Actually, I'll be seven in exactly seven and a half months, but right now I just say I'm six." Albus was having a hard time stifling a laugh and keeping a straight face.

"My, you are practically a young lady," he said. He looked at Minerva and they shared smiles. So far, so good. She took his big hand in her little one and then took Minerva's in her other hand.

"Come on, Aunt Miner-buh," she said as she dragged them both inside. "Everyone has been waiting for you."

Albus sighed. Well, this was it. He was about to meet the entire McGonagall family. Every…single…one.

**A/N2: (Looks up at first author's note… Sniff!) Yeah, multiple chapter, definitely. I'm sorry, I should be updating my other fics, but this one has been bugging me ever since it was suggested to me. If you want to beat me up, you can. I leave myself open to all forms of torture for those of you who have been waiting so patiently for any of my other stories. Cigarette burns, sound lashing, licorice whips (which hurt and leave welts if done correctly)… All are acceptable punishments to get me to update my other stories. Just don't kill me, cuz then I really WON'T be able to update! LOL! Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from every one of you! Review and I'll give you a cookie! Any flavor you want! Always Hopeful**


	2. Hera

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter. Surely Professor Dumbledore must've told you that!**

**Readers: (mumbles) He might've mentioned it. (Makes faces behind Always Hopeful's back as she turns and continues to write stories)**

**A/N: Tohohohohoho! Sorry, I just had to put that in the disclaimer. You know how it is? You get in the zone and you just can't help but use a quote or two. Well, let's get on with the story, shall we? Oh, I made a few corrections to the first chapter. Nothing big, just a few things I hadn't noticed I'd done. If you didn't notice anything, then don't worry.**

**Chapter Two: The Family…**

That was the last time that weekend that Albus would feel comfortable around her family again. From the moment they entered the giant house, Albus felt out of place. He looked at the giant ceiling, which was beautifully painted of flying cherub angels and gods and goddesses lying about upon fluffy white and pink clouds. The images were just breath-taking. The entryway they were in was beautiful. The floors, walls, and desks were marble while there was a glass cabinet with several little bits and bobbles in it. It was beautiful, and it was only the entryway. His thoughts were interrupted when T'ari spoke again.

"Everyone's been wondering what was taking you so long, Aunt Miner-buh," she said, still pulling her by the hand. "They have been waiting for Professor Dumbidore, too. They are super anxious to him." Albus smiled. He really did not have the heart to tell her that she was saying his name wrong. He thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever heard.

"Well, we are so sorry for keeping you waiting," smiled Minerva as T'ari continued to pull them forward.

"It's okay, Aunt Minnie." Albus raised a brow at her while Minerva cast a warning glance at him. She never allowed anyone to call her Minnie. She never even allowed her best friends to call her that. And yet, here she was, allowing her six year old niece to use the term of endearment which she dreaded. It was then that he began to suspect just how close they really were. So, he said nothing as he allowed the small girl to continue to drag him into what appeared to be a sitting room of sorts.

The sitting room was medium sized with a cozy feel to it. There were hard wood floors and a large Persian rug. The furniture was cherry wood, which included the fireplace. There was a warm fire going, causing the room to feel warm and inviting. There were shelves full of books along the walls with a window separating two of the shelves. There was a small couch, which sat two, in the center of the room. Next to it was a small, circular table with a bouquet of flowers. In front of the couch sat a slightly larger table, and across from the couch were two chairs, facing the table and couch. All the furniture was cherry wood, as well, and the fabric was an odd floral pattern. They looked rather uncomfortable to sit in. Albus had always been partial to overstuffed, cushy chairs, himself. But he didn't say anything, because he was here for Minerva, not himself.

"Well, where is everyone?" asked Minerva.

"They are all getting ready, Auntie," said T'ari. "They said they would be down in just a few minutes." Minerva nodded as she sat down on the extremely uncomfortable looking couch. Albus made to sit next to her, but T'ari beat him to it. She climbed onto the couch and set her hand upon her aunts. "I am so glad you came for a visit, Auntie. I missed you so much." Minerva smiled as she kissed the top of T'ari's head.

"I missed you too, Ri-Ri," she said, calling T'ari by her nickname. She brushed back a few strands of the child's hair and then looked up at Albus, a smile upon her face. She pulled the young girl upon her lap and patted the seat next to her. "Care to join us, Albus?"

"Of course," he said. He sat next to her and was about to wrap his arm around her waist when the door flew open and a woman, also with raven black hair and emerald green eyes, stood there, a smile upon her face.

"Minerva, darling," she said in a melodramatic voice. She smiled broadly as she walked over to Minerva, who, in turn, stood up, set T'ari down, and met her mother halfway.

"Mother," she breathed, hugging the woman tightly. "How are you?"

"Oh just fabulous, Tabby dear, simply fabulous!" The older woman pulled back and smiled at her youngest child. "I tell you, dear, I see more of myself in you each and every day. Well, every day that I see you, that is." She smiled as she looked at Albus. "Minerva, dear, are you going to introduce me to your young friend." Her movements were melodramatic. Every hand movement was flourished and every stance was a pose. She looked to be in her mid seventies.

"I am hardly young, Mrs. McGonagall," chuckled Albus as he stood up and reached out his hand. "It is certainly nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Charmed, I'm sure," she said as she allowed Albus to kiss her hand.

"Mum, this is my dear friend and boss, Albus Dumbledore," said Minerva. "Albus, this is my mum, Hera McGonagall." Albus quirked a brow, then smiled.

"Ah, I thought you looked familiar," he said.

"Of course I do, Professor Dumbledore," she said with an air worthy of a Malfoy. "Everyone recognizes me. I've toured the world, and performed in all of the finest theaters the world has every known." It made sense. After all, a lifetime of the theater was bound to make its appearance. Minerva lowered her gaze and smiled, a rosy color gracing her cheeks. Albus found this very endearing, but did not say anything.

"Yes, my mother is one of the finest Desdemona's the world of Shakespeare has seen." It appeared to Albus that Minerva was used to her mother's odd behavior, but was not yet able to show Albus her true nature. Albus understood perfectly. Parents could often times come across a bit strong; especially when the child wanted his/her parents to appear "normal", whatever that may be. Hera looked lovingly at her daughter.

"My daughter flatters me," she said. It was only then that Albus noticed that Hera was speaking in an English accent.

"I see, or rather, I _hear_ that you are very good with accents," he said. Hera brightened immediately when he noticed. It was then that she switched back to her native accent.

"Aye, sir. I am, and I thank you kindly for noticing." Minerva could feel her heart lifting immensely. Her mother liked him. This was a good sign… a very good sign, indeed. Then, Hera went back to her English accent. "But, if you don't mind, kind sir, I much prefer the English accent. Don't get me wrong," slipping back into her accent now, "I take kindly to me own language. However," switching back to the English accent, "I find that I can do so much more with one that is not my own. After all, all my best roles were done in an accent. Whether it be the call of the Irish…" Irish accent, "…Top o' the mornin' to ya'." T'ari laughed from behind them, and Hera walked over to her, circling her granddaughter. "Or, perhaps the American, Southern belle?" She straightened up and pretended to fan herself with her hand. "Why, I do declare, Mr. Beauregard!" T'ari covered her mouth as she giggled again. "Or even the seductive tones of the Spanish language!" She then fell onto the couch and placed her hand upon her forehead. "Lo siento, mi amor, pero no te amo. Mi amor nuevo están…Ricardo!" T'ari could not contain herself anymore. She fell onto the couch with her grandmother and laughed. Albus chuckled as well and looked at Minerva.

"Minerva, would you care to translate for me?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry," she said, also a smile upon her lips. "She said, 'I'm sorry, my love, but I don't love you. My new love is Ricardo'. My mum spent time traveling to Spain, Mexico, and other Latin America." Albus nodded.

"Oh, I tell you," smiled Hera as she emerged from her tickle/giggle fest with T'ari. "I sure wish you would reconsider an acting career, Min. It can be so fun. I know a director. He's a personal friend of mine. I could call him for you." Minerva merely continued to smile and blush.

"No thank you, Mum," she said. "You know how much I enjoy my job. I have a great one, with wonderful friends. I love all the aspects of my job." Albus did not miss the hidden meaning in what she said as she looked at him. She looked back at her mother. "Besides, you know I get horrible stage fright."

"Ah, well, I guess I cannot force you," Hera said. "But remember what I said. My offer still stands." Minerva smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Just then, they heard the door open.

"Hello? Oy, is anyone here?" It was a male's voice.

"Grand-da is here!" squealed T'ari. She jumped off the couch and headed toward the door. They heard the door close and a man laugh.

"Ah, there is my first love," the man laughed. "But don't tell your grandma. She'll grow jealous."

"Too late, Aires," Hera called. "You're voice travels." They heard the sound of the small girl and the large man laughing. Hera looked back at Albus. "He never could keep his voice down." Albus laughed. Two seconds later, the door opened and a tall man walked in with T'ari in his hands. He was a tall man with broad shoulders, a tanned face, auburn hair and brown eyes. He looked to be in his mid ninties.

"Minerva, my darling Tabby cat," he said as he set T'ari down and reached out his arms to her. Minerva walked into his arms. "There's Daddy's little girl." His eyes sparkled. Minerva pulled back and looked at Albus.

"Da, this is Albus Dumbledore, my boss," she said. "Albus, this is my father, Aires McGonagall." Albus reached out his hand and shook the man's hand. There was something in Aires' eyes that made Albus feel like an errant child with his hand caught in the cookie jar. Albus cleared his throat.

"Good evening, Mr. McGonagall," he said in as calm a voice as he could muster. Aires smiled and Albus wasn't quite sure if he still felt out of place or if Aires actually liked him. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Minerva has nothing but good things to say about you, and the rest of the family."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," said Aires. He pulled back his hand and clasped both hands behind his back as he looked Albus up and down. "I've read a few of your books on Transfiguration, and I must say I'm quite impressed." Albus smiled as beads of sweat began to formulate on his brow.

"Thank you, sir," he said.

"However, I do not know if I fully agree with a few of your theories," he said. Minerva looked pleadingly at her mother, who took the hint.

"Why don't we allow Albus and Minerva to go up to their rooms?" she asked. "I'm sure they are anxious to get some rest before dinner starts." Minerva silently thanked her mother as she took Albus by the hand and led him to the stairs.

"Very well," said Aires. "But you be sure to be down by six. That's when drinks are."

"Aright, Da," Minerva called over her shoulder. Minerva felt Albus squeeze her hand. As they reached the top of the stairs, she slid her arm around his waist and looked into his eyes.

"You're welcome," she said. He didn't have to say anything. She knew.

**A/N2: Okay, there is the second chapter. Sorry it took so long. I hope you liked it. Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


	3. Frick and Frack

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter and I do not suspect that I shall anytime soon. Le Sigh! Now watch as I turn away and cry like Moaning Myrtle! Waaaaiiiiil!**

**A/N: I'm listening to "Sunrise, Sunset" from Fiddler on the Roof right now and it made me think of McGonagall and Dumbledore. I was just thinking of Minerva's parents, what they might be thinking of when Minerva and Albus marry, so that kind of got me in the mood to write, which is good since I've had no inspire-ation as of late! Don't you hate it when that happens? Le Sigh times two! Well, here we go.**

**Chapter Three: Frick and Frack…**

Minerva led Albus out of the cozy drawing room, past the entryway, and down a long hall. There were paintings on both walls, all depicting various family members. It was clear to see the family resemblance-black hair, green eyes… The only people who were different were those who had obviously married into the family. Albus smiled as he thought of how much Minerva looked like her parents. And even though he had only met her father for a minute or so, he could tell that she had gotten her stubbornness from him. He knew this because her mother was obviously a free, fun loving sort of woman whereas her father had the power to intimidate any prospective beau waiting in line to court his only daughter, which was understandable.

They left the hallway and entered a grand ballroom. The floors were white marble, as were the walls and grand staircase, which presided at the far end.

"This is a beautiful ballroom, Minerva," he said. "Absolutely stunning." Minerva smiled as they paused in the middle of the ballroom.

"Yes, well, my parents are very fond of throwing parties. I recall attending several parties while I was growing up. Possibly thousands." Albus smiled as he looked down at her and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"I bet you were the center of attention at every, single one of them," he said. She rolled her eyes as she laid her head upon his shoulder.

"Hardly," she said. "I haven't attended one of my parents' parties since I was sixteen. The only one to show me any sort of interest was Bernard, this young boy with a lot of pimples and little to say." Albus looked down at her.

"Really?" he asked. She looked at him.

"Well, okay, he had a LOT to say," she said. "But little of it was actually intellectual." They both laughed and continued to make their way towards the grand staircase. They walked up it and then to the left. After they took the immediate left, Albus could see the entire ballroom from the banister. He smiled as he imagined several men and women, dressed in dress robes and dresses, circling around the floor. He could hear music play in the distance. Invisible strings were played on invisible violins while an invisible singer sang along with the invisible melody. He smiled.

"Albus?" The sound of Minerva's voice pulled him out of his reverie. He looked at her and smiled.

"So sorry, my dear," he said. "I was just allowing my mind to wonder, as it so often tends to do nowadays." She pulled him by the hand and into the third door on the right.

"It's alright, Albus," she said as she pulled him into the bedroom. "I love that about you. I could never let my mind drift the way you do." She closed the door and turned on the light. "I've tried, but I'm afraid I've never really been imaginative."

"Oh, I'm sure you've got _some_ imagination inside yourself," Albus assured. He looked around the room and saw that it was every bit as cozy as the den was. There was a small, mahogany fireplace with angels carved into it and an already lit fire, a king-sized bed with burgundy blankets, white pillows, and burgundy drapes hanging around it, and burgundy carpets. The bed was to the right, near a bay window, the fireplace on the wall across from the door, and to the left was another door. He guessed that was the bathroom.

"Sorry for all this burgundy," said Minerva. "But my father decided that each and every room _must_ have a different color scheme. This, obviously, is the burgundy room. The one on the left of this room is the red room while the one on the other side is the purple room. My room is the one on your right," she said, pointing to the room on the right, "the second door from the stairs. That's the green room. The one on the end, right next to the stairs, is the silver room."

"Does _every_ room have a color scheme?" asked Albus as he went over to the drawer. He was pleasantly surprised when he looked in and saw some of his personal items already placed in them.

"Yes," replied Minerva as she made her way to the bed to make sure it had been turned down properly. "The five rooms on the other side of the staircase are color coordinated. If you went from the first one by the stairs to the last one, you'd see there is a gold room, a yellow room, a blue room, a pink room, and an orange room. Then, there is the master room, which rests right in the center at the end, so that the ten rooms frame it. That is mum and da's room."

"And what color might that room be?" Albus asked as he walked to the wardrobe next to his bed.

"White," smiled Minerva. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He also wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin upon her head. "Thank you, Albus." He looked down at her and she looked at him.

"For what?" he asked, cupping her cheek.

"For agreeing to put up with my family this weekend. Trust me; they are not the easiest people to get along with. Mum is the least of your problems, and she loves you, I can tell. My father is a little more difficult to deal with. Then, there are my twin brothers. 'Frick and Frack' is what I call them. They like to joke around a lot and pull pranks. Even at fifty years of age, they can like teenagers. But they are every bit as protective of me as da is, and they can show it when they deem necessary." Albus chuckled.

"Do not worry, my dear. I love you very much, and this weekend is for you. There is _nothing_ they can do or say to make me leave you. I'm not about to go running and screaming down the street."

"Not even if I do it myself?" she asked jokingly.

"Well, perhaps if _you're_ going to do it," he chuckled. He leaned down and captured her lips. The kiss was soft and loving. When he pulled back, she leaned against him.

"Once again, I thank you," she said.

"You are welcome," he said. There was a knock on the door and before either one of them could pull apart or even say to come in the door opened and T'ari bounced in once again.

"Aunt Miner-buh, Uncle Hermes and da' is here, and they want to see you and Professor Dumbidore." Minerva smiled.

"Alright, I'm coming," she said, not even moving out of Albus' arms. T'ari bounded out of the room without another word and hurried down the walkway, down the stairs, and through the ballroom.

"You know? I'm growing more and more fond of T'ari as time goes by," chuckled Albus. "But, why does she call you 'Miner-buh'?" Minerva sighed.

"Well, she is actually quite a literate young child. Unfortunately, there are some words she has been unable to say. We're not sure why, but she sometimes has trouble with her v sounds. We've taken her to doctors all over, and even to speech therapists, but they have no idea what it could be." Albus nodded as they finally pulled apart.

"Well, I'm sure she'll start saying her v's soon enough. Some children just have trouble, but it's not always permanent. I used to teach students before who've had such problems." Minerva smiled at him.

"Perhaps one day she _will_ be cured," she replied.

Ooooooooooo

Minerva had left Albus to get settled in. She knew she could go to her room later. Right now, she had to meet her brothers-Hermes and Mercury.

She entered the drawing room and was instantly met by the sight she had come to know and love. At the fireplace was her father, a glass of brandy in his left hand and a cigar in his right. At ninety, he looked fairly young for his age. His brown eyes were dancing as he stared at his youngest child, and only daughter. Her mother was sitting upon the couch with a fan, cooling herself needlessly. It was cool enough in the room, but Hera McGonagall was never really far from the stage, as it was commonly said. Next to her sat Hermes, the youngest of the twins by two minutes. He had shoulder length hair, similar in color to their father, and brown eyes as well. He was the only one who looked more like Aires than Minerva or Mercury. In the chair across from them was Mercury, T'ari's father and, technically, oldest of all three children. He had black hair and green eyes, much like Minerva and their mother.

"Minerva!" breathed Hermes as he stood up from the couch and headed for his sister. Minerva met him halfway and held him close to her, happy to see him again.

"Oh, Hermes," she laughed. "It's been so long since I've seen you."

"At least three years, little sis," he said.

"Well, at least I was able to see you every month or so, in a sense," said Minerva as she pulled away from her brother. He quirked a brow.

"How so?" he asked.

"Because _I've_ made it a point to see _our_ little sister every month, unlike _you_," teased Mercury. He had walked up behind Hermes by then and rested a hand upon his brother's left shoulder. "You'd know that if you weren't so busy touring with that bloody Quidditch team of yours." Hermes rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry if me being the manager of the Chuddly Cannons doesn't exactly appeal to _you_, big brother, but unfortunately, not _everyone_ can be as happy as you are. A beautiful child and a job as the editor in chief of the Daily Prophet." Mercury laughed as he hugged his sister and pulled back to look at her.

"Never mind him," he laughed, nodding his head to Hermes. "He's just bitter because his lousy team can't win a game to save their lives." Hermes gaped at him like a fish.

"Just you wait, oh mighty and powerful one. One of these days, my team will be known as the best Quidditch team that ever existed." Mercury laughed.

"More like the most _pathetic_ team that there ever was," he laughed. Minerva looked at Mercury.

"How are you holding up, Mercury?" she asked. Her brother sighed.

"I'm doing well," he said. "The pain becomes less intense each year, but I make do." Minerva nodded sorrowfully as she thought of Mercury's deceased wife, Samantha. She had died four years earlier from breast cancer. Despite all the medical advances the wizarding world has made, there was still no cure for most diseases, including cancer and all its forms. That Sunday would mark the fourth anniversary of the tragic event.

"Well, let me know if you need me to do anything," she said. Mercury nodded.

"I think it is harder for me than it is for little T'ari," he said. "She was only two at the time, after all." Minerva nodded.

"Excuse me, boys, but I have not been able to fully welcome my daughter home." Minerva looked to see her father now standing behind Hermes and Mercury. Even though they were both tall, standing at a good five foot nine, Aires was much taller than both of them.

"Hello again, da," she said as she hugged her father a second time.

"How is your job treating you?" he asked as he led her over to the second chair. Hermes and Mercury resumed their original positions while Aires conjured up a new chair to sit in, next to his daughter.

"Very well, thank you," smiled Minerva. She gratefully accepted the tea from the house elf, Mitzy. "I'm thoroughly enjoying myself. I love teaching there, and the staff is wonderful."

"Speaking of which, where is Professor Dumbledore?" asked Hermes excitedly. He had always been one of Albus' greatest admirers, oftentimes causing him to go head to head with their father. Minerva made to reply, but didn't have to.

"I'm right here," said Albus from the doorway. They all looked up to see him standing in the doorway of the drawing room. Minerva stood and went to stand beside Albus. Her brothers stood to greet him.

"Hermes, Mercury… this is Albus Dumbledore, my employer."

"And boyfriend!" T'ari piped in as she stepped out from behind Albus, clutching a doll in her hand. Albus felt his throat go dry; Minerva paled, her brothers gaped, Mercury stopping in mid-handshake; her mother stopped fanning herself and her father spit out his drink, the droplets falling onto the carpet.

"Boyfriend?" he asked, wiping his mouth.

**A/N2: Ooh, dun dun dun! Oops a doodle! The secret slipped. That's gotta hurt, right? I mean, am I right or am I right? Hahaha! Well, I hope you guys liked it. Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


	4. Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter and I do not think that I shall anytime soon.**

**A/N: Well, I didn't get many reviews the last chapter, so I'm hoping this one shall be better. I would appreciate it so much if you guys would leave me a note saying what you think of this story thus far. The more reviews I get, the more inclined I am to write. If I get ten or more reviews a chapter, I'll update, I promise.**

**Chapter Four: Dinner…**

The silence that had followed T'ari's announcement was so thick you felt you could cut it with a knife. Minerva's heart was pounding in her ears and Albus' hands were sweaty. Her brothers looked as though they didn't know what to do. Hera appeared as though she truly wanted to be happy for her daughter, but was afraid of what her husband was going to say. As it was, Aires was breathing heavily.

"Boyfriend?" he asked again. His hands were shaking, which showed clearly through the glass he was holding. Minerva cleared her throat.

"Yes, Father, boyfriend," she said. She was trying to sound calm, but Albus could tell that she was anything _but_ calm. There was silence once again. Albus cleared his throat.

"That is, with your permission, Mr. McGonagall, I would like very much to court your daughter, Minerva Katherine McGonagall." There was silence once again. Then, Hera stood up from the couch, a giant smile upon her face.

"Well, that is just marvelous, my dear," she said. She looked around the room, Aires in particular, all the while holding a smile upon her face. She looked back at Minerva and Albus and made her way towards them. Her arms were outstretched, indicating to Minerva that at least _she_ was happy for them. Minerva smiled as she hugged her mother. "I am so happy for you, dear."

"Thank you, mum," replied Minerva. Hera pulled back and looked at her only daughter, placing a hand upon her cheek. Then, she looked over at Albus. She went to stand in front of him and he reached out his hand to her.

"Ma'am," he said.

"What's with this 'ma'am,' business? Call me Hera." Instead of shaking his hand, she hugged him, which shocked him a great deal. He hadn't expected her to do that. Well, he wasn't quite sure _what_ he had expected her to do, but to come up to him like that and just hug him was beyond all his imaginings. She pulled back. "Ma'am just makes me sound old. And I am most certainly _not_ old." Albus nodded.

"Well, thank you, Hera," he said. He felt rather awkward calling her that, but he knew that the sooner he got used to calling her that, the better. "And I do not believe you are old either." Minerva could tell that her father wanted to make a comment about how Albus was older than both himself and Hera, but was immensely relieved when he didn't.

Minerva looked from Hermes to Mercury, both of whom were looking at each other. At first, she couldn't tell what they were thinking. Then, she saw Hermes break into a smile. He stood and walked over to where she was.

"That is wonderful news," he said, pulling her into a hug. She was relieved once again that someone else was happy with the arrangement.

"Thank you so much, Hermes," she breathed. They pulled apart. "I should have known that I could have your vote of confidence." She looked at Mercury, who seemed a bit confused by what was going on. "Well, Mercury?" He stood up and walked slowly to her. She couldn't read his expression, but didn't like the frown that she saw painted there. He seemed much less enthusiastic about the whole idea than Hermes and Hera, but he did not say a word as he gently hugged his sister and kissed her cheek.

"I suppose," he said slowly. "If this is what you want." He looked to her and she nodded. He let a small smile upon his face, though his eyes still seemed troubled somewhat. "It _is_ your decision, not mine."

"Of which I'm sure Albus here is quite thankful for, right Albus?" asked Hermes as he shook Albus' hand happily and pat the older man upon the shoulder. "After all, if we had our way, Minnie would never date."

"Hermes," growled Minerva. "You know I can't _stand_ that name."

"But you let me call you that, Aunt Miner-buh," pouted T'ari. Minerva looked down and smiled.

"You're special, and only special people are allowed to call me that." T'ari smiled as she accepted that answer. Everyone then looked to Aires, who had only moved enough to set down his drink and stare into the fireplace, his back to them. There was an even bigger silence than before, and Albus had not thought that possible.

"Did I do something wrong, Auntie?" inquired T'ari. Minerva looked down to see the tears clouding young T'ari's eyes. She had not meant to get her beloved aunt in trouble, and ever since she had made the announcement, the atmosphere had shifted considerably. Minerva attempted a brave smile, just for T'ari.

"No, angel, you did not," she assured her, patting her on the head. "It's just a big shock to everyone that is all. You have nothing to be frightened of." She then returned her gaze to her father. Gathering her famous Gryffindor courage, she walked slowly to her father and placed a hand upon his arm.

"Father?" she asked. Was it just her or did her voice seem to falter? She could not tell. All she knew was that when her father looked back at her, she felt guilty. Guilty about what, she did not know. Certainly she did not feel guilty over the fact that she was dating Albus, for she loved him. Perhaps it was the fact that she had not mentioned it earlier that made her feel so guilty.

Aires continued to look at his daughter for a few more moments, and then cast a heated glare in Albus' direction. But he spoke directly to Minerva.

"You wish for my blessing?" he asked. Minerva nodded.

"Aye, da', I do. Nothing in the world would please me more than to know that I have your blessing and support." Aires looked back at his daughter and attempted a good- natured smile.

"Very well," he said. He positioned himself so that he could stare at everyone. "I will make a bargain. Since this seems to be so important to my daughter, I will give you, Albus Dumbledore," he stared directly in Albus' direction, "two days." He checked his pocket watch. It was six-ten p.m. He looked at Albus as he placed his pocket watch back into his pocket. "Forty-eight hours, Albus. On Sunday evening, at precisely six-ten, I shall pass my judgment. If you can prove to me that you are, indeed, worthy of my daughter, then I shall gladly give you my blessings, as well as my full support in the matter." There was an audible rush of air from everyone's lungs. They were all relieved. Even Mercury, who seemed to not have been exactly thrilled at the prospect of his baby sister dating someone so much older than themselves, felt relieved.

"However," continued Aires, "if I decide that you do not live up to the standards to which I think is best suited for my daughter, I will decline your request to court her and strongly urge Minerva to continue her teaching career at Beuxbaton's Academy for Girls." Minerva's breath caught in her throat, as did Albus'. The thought of Minerva being so far away pained his heart. He looked at Minerva, and he could tell she was just as distressed.

"But Da'," protested Minerva. Aires held up his hand and silence fell. Minerva had learned long ago to not argue with her father when he was in this state. The holding up of the hand was a gesture well known in their house, and it meant the conversation was closed.

"I will not negotiate on this matter any further," he said. He looked down at her. "This is my word and in this house my word is my law. Understood?" Minerva frowned and gritted her teeth. She nodded, but she hated to agree. Although she hated to admit it, she still counted on her father for several things, although she was no longer seventeen, but a young woman in her twenties, perfectly capable of looking out for herself and making her own decisions.

"Yes, Da'," she said. Aires nodded. The house elf popped in and announced that dinner was ready, saving anyone from discussing the situation any further.

"Come, Hera," said Aires. Hera took her spot next to her husband and, after casting an encouraging look at her daughter, walked out of the room on Aires' arm. Mercury followed out with T'ari, who was proclaiming that she was so hungry that she could eat a whole hippogriff. Hermes smiled as he watched T'ari walk out with Mercury and then turned back to Albus.

"Don't worry, Albus," he said. "I don't think you have anything to worry about. Da' can be a bit hard-headed at times, and even unreasonable. But we all know that Min has him wrapped around his little finger, and if he knows that he has caused her heartache, he will do anything to remedy it. He would rather cut off his right arm than to cause her trouble. He only does what he thinks is best, which is a common theme with all fathers." Albus nodded.

"I know," he said. "I'm grateful for your show of support, as well as that of your mother's. I want you to know that I do love Minerva and I would never do anything to harm her."

"I know," smiled Hermes. "I can tell." He looked at Minerva, who smiled gratefully at him. Then, he heaved a heavy sigh. "Well, let's join the rest of the family, shall we? If we don't get there soon, I fear T'ari will eat our share." With that, he bounded out of the room, humming to himself.

Ooooooooooo

Dinner was considerably less active than Minerva had remembered it being in years. This was why she had been planning to reveal the news _after_ dinner, not before. Well, that was part of the reason. She was also petrified at what her father would say.

Aires McGonagall was generally a kind, fun, loving sort of guy who would do anything for his wife and children. In fact, it was his impeccable ability to love his family and still be able to be the laird of their clan that had earned him the respect of many of the other clans who lived around them. That was why his behavior confused Minerva so much.

She had always been told that when she met the man of her dreams, her parents would be supportive of her. True, it must be a shock to them to learn that she wanted to be with Albus, but that should not have changed the fact that their support meant the world to her. What would she do if her father did not approve of Albus at the end of the forty-eight hours? She did not know.

"So, Albus," said Hera in an attempt to keep things light-hearted. "I would like to thank you so much for getting rid of that nasty wizard, Grindlewald. I feel I owe you a great deal of gratitude."

"No need for thanking me, Hera," smiled Albus. "I only did what anyone else would have done. Of course, I do not relish in killing another human being. True, Grindlewald was evil and should not have tortured all the men and women he did, but I also believe that he was a tortured soul who let the dark side take over him."

"Indeed," agreed Mercury. Hermes said something, but no one could quite make it out as his mouth was full of food.

"That may be true," said Aires, "but I do feel the dementors kiss would have been a more appropriate approach to the situation."

"Da'," sighed Minerva.

"No, Minerva, he is right," said Albus. He looked at Aires. "I couldn't agree more, Aires. Like I said, I do not condone with murder. However, Grindlewald was a very clever man in every way. Every attempt made to hold him ended in a disaster. I only did what I thought I had to do in order to stop his merciless killings. If there had been any way, I assure you I would have avoided killing him at all costs." Aires nodded.

"Well, I suppose there is no arguing with that," he said, though Albus could tell Aires had plenty of ways he could argue that point. Minerva looked to her mother pleadingly, and her mother wisely picked up the hint and changed the subject.

"All this talk of dark wizards bore me," she said. "I'm sure you would like to get to know all about us. After all, we know so much about you. You are famous. But you know nothing about any of us. I, as you found out earlier today, am an actress. I've performed with all the great actors, including Sir Peter O'Toole, Sir John Gilgood, and, best of all, Sir Lawrence Olivier."

"That is, indeed, very impressive, Hera," smiled Albus. "I believe I saw you perform with Olivier. Did he not perform Othello?" Hera nodded.

"He is great, especially for a muggle. Though, it was hard to transform the pigmentation of his skin color. Being Anglo-Saxon, it was quite hard to transform to the right shade of black. If only he were a wizard, I doubt he would have had any trouble transfiguring himself." Albus chuckled.

"I daresay it was," he said.

"And why, may I ask, were you at the theater?" asked Aires.

"Oh, Aires, why bother asking him? Doesn't he have a right to go to a play now and again?" chuckled Hera. Aires smiled at her.

"I was merely curious, my dear," he insisted, though Minerva could tell it was not as simple as that.

"I don't mind answering," replied Albus. He looked Aires square in the eyes. "The truth of the matter was I had heard about how wonderful the play was, so I just had to go see for myself. I assure you I enjoyed every second of it, despite how tragic it was."

"See there? The lad has theatrical taste," smiled Hera.

"I've always preferred comical relief," said Hermes, who looked as though he were about to unbutton his pants.

"Of course you would," smirked Mercury. "After all, I always said you bared a striking resemblance to Puck, the mischievous fairy from A Midsummer Night's Dream."

"Right back at you, Robin Goodfellow," smirked Hermes, referring to Puck's second name from the play.

"At least I didn't cry like a baby and wet the bed when I thought there was a bogy monster hiding beneath our bed. You should have seen your face. Oh wait, let me show you." Mercury contorted his facial features into a look of fear for his twin brother.

"If mum and da' weren't here right now, brother, I would most likely beat your head in for that," Hermes laughed good-naturedly.

"Were you really afraid of the bogy monster, Uncle Hermes?" asked T'ari. Hermes looked at the young girl from across the table.

"No, little one," he smirked. He looked back at Mercury. "Your father just gets us confused sometimes. Being a twin, that's bound to happen, you know?" Mercury smirked at his younger brother.

"Touché, dear brother of mine," he smirked. Hermes made a slight bowing gesture with his head. Albus was enjoying this playful banter between the two men, who were just in their fifties. The clock on the wall struck eight.

"Eight o'clock," sighed Aires. He stood up. "Normally, this is the time when the men go into the study and drink some brandy while the women are left to their own devices. Would you care to join us, Albus?" Albus was not so sure. On the one hand, he wanted to take this chance to prove to Aires that he was the best match possible for Minerva. On the other hand, he did not want to do anything to look foolish. Ultimately, he decided that choosing to hide with the women with his tail between his legs was not the best way to go. He nodded.

"Sure, Aires, I would love to join you," he said. All the men stood up and Aires kissed Hera on the cheek. Albus did the same to Minerva, resulting in a death glare from her father. What else was to be expected? But Albus didn't care. He had every intention of letting Aires know that he would not back down, nor would he let Minerva go without a fight.

**A/N2: Okay, there you go. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a note, since it means so much to me to hear from everyone. I love getting reviews. Please! I will beg with my extremely large anime eyes if I have to! P-aweeeeeeease! Always Hopeful**


	5. Debatable Debates

**Disclaimer: Do not even begin to think that I own anything dealing with Harry Potter cuz if you do, then you must be insane to the extreme and I will be forced to give you the smack down.**

**A/N: Okay, so I am sitting here, incredibly hungry, so I thought I would write something to keep my mind off of my hunger.**

**Chapter Five: Debatable Debates…**

Albus was led into the drawing room once again where a house elf poured Aires a glass of strong whiskey (apparently, this was a habit of his), Scotch for Mercury, and some ice whiskey for Hermes, who looked at it and scrunched up his nose. He had never been one for alcohol, but drank it every now and then, when he was in the presence of his father and older brother. Mercury and Aires, however, appeared to make after dinner drinks a habit.

"Care for a drink, Albus?" asked Aires as he stood before the fireplace.

"No, thank you, sir," Albus replied. It felt rather awkward for him to be calling a man so much younger than himself 'sir', but Albus was attempting to prove that he was ever the gentleman and the right match for Minerva in every way.

"Not a drinking man, eh?" asked Hermes. "Good man."

"I've heard it said that you should never trust a man who doesn't drink," said Aires. "At least, that is what they say."

"Is it?" asked Albus. His first impulse had been to bite back, but then he quickly realized that it wouldn't get him anywhere. Provoking the alpha lion in his own den was just begging for trouble, and unless he wanted Minerva to continue her instructing career at Beuxbaton's Academy, he would keep his mouth shut. "Well, normally I would agree with that, but I've seen too many of its side-effects to care for drinking at a constant rate. I do, however, drink every now and again. But I prefer to drink hot cocoa instead of firewhiskey."

"Ah yes, your sweet tooth is well known to the greater part of the wizarding community," smirked Aires. Albus was unsure of exactly what that meant, but decided that perhaps he should stop being so suspicious of everything Aires said.

"It's a wonder I am not preceded by a rather large belly," he joked. "My mother always used to warn me against too many sweets. I'm afraid I never learned to listen too well." Aires smirked.

"Pity. Then again, I don't suppose children are in the habit of listening to their parents. I wanted Minerva to marry someone from the ministry." Hermes could see where this was going and decided to jump in. He felt sorry for Albus. He really did.

"What, you mean that stiff in Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department? McKay? Ha! That bloody sod does nothing but talk about his achievements and how he thinks the world should revolve around him." Aires looked disapprovingly at his youngest son.

"Really, Hermes, I would have thought I had taught you better. Do not disrespect a ministry official in front of our guest." Despite the irritated look upon his face, Albus could tell Aires was only mildly upset with his son. Hermes smiled and shrugged.

"Sorry, Da'," he smirked. Albus sighed. Perhaps he should have taken a drink after all.

Ooooooooooo

Minerva sighed as well as she stared into her mother's mirror. It was the mirror Aires had installed as his way in an attempt to keep an eye on members of the family. The clarity of the image became sharper when the person they were looking at was on the grounds of the McGonagall estate.

"Father's never going to let up on him, is he?" she asked sadly. She turned and Hera waved her hand in front of the mirror, banishing the images from sight.

"Oh, darling, don't worry so," she smiled. She turned and walked towards Minerva, who had sat on her parent's large, four poster bed. Every gesture she made gave way to the fact that she was an actress… Everything, especially her hand gestures, were exaggerated.

"How can I not worry when father is down there right now causing Albus to grow more and more uncomfortable by the minute?" She pulled her feet up onto the bed and hugged her knees. She felt like a little girl again. Hera sat down next to her.

"Oh, pish posh," she said. "Albus has faced an evil wizard AND hundreds of teenage students every year. There is no way your father can scare him off. If a Dark Lord and a castle full of children complaining of their sick, hormone raging bodies isn't enough to chase him away, then what will?"

"How about an angry Scotsman who just found out that his only daughter is dating a man more than _twice her age?_" Minerva asked, her eyes narrowing on her mother. Her mother looked at her, cast her eyes upward, and then back at her, the smile never leaving her face.

"Okay, that is pretty rough," she said. Minerva huffed and looked away, resting her head upon her shoulders, when her mother wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "Oh, please relax, Minnie." Minerva scoffed and rolled her eyes rather unlady-like.

"Why do you insist on calling me that horrid name, Mother?" she asked, slipping her legs from underneath her and standing up.

"Because I like calling you that," her mother replied. Minerva walked to a nearby window stared outside. There was a lovely view of the gardens. And just beyond the extensively large garden, just to the left and beyond of Minerva's vision, she could see the Labyrinth. In the old days, it had been used by Minerva's ancestors as a means of testing. If a man wanted to marry any female from the McGonagall clan, he would go to the laird and ask him outright for the female's hand in marriage. If the laird liked the man, he would make a deal with him right away. If the laird was not sure, he would put the man through a series of tests, the final of which would be to go through the elaborate maze. If the man failed to make it through, he would be denied. But if he made it through, then he would have the right to marry the so desired McGonagall female-that is, if he didn't go mad from the intensity of the maze first.

"Alright, Minerva, what is wrong?" Hera asked as she also stood, but remained at the end of the bed. "I have a sense this is about more than simply your father approving of your choice in a husband. What else is there?" Minerva hated how well her mother knew her, and yet, at the same time, she felt oddly relieved at the chance to tell her mother what was on her mind. She turned around and faced her mother.

"You're right. This is so much more than Albus winning Father's approval, though that is a large portion of it. This is also about Father ruling over my life. I am not five years old anymore, Mother. I want to live out my life the way _I_ want to live it, not the way _he_ wants me to live it out." Hera nodded as she made her way over to her daughter's side. She folded her arms across her chest as they stood there, their profiles seen clearly in the window as the now rising moon's beams spilled through the double paned glass.

"Yes, your father can be somewhat of an ogre when it comes to men wishing to marry into this family," she said. "But you have to remember that he only wants what's best for you, as do I, Minerva." She cupped her daughter's cheek and smiled lovingly. "You know that the ratio of men to women born into the McGonagall clan is three to one. Women are highly valued because they do not come as often as men do. So it is a little harder to let go of the women in our family than it is for us to let go of the men." Despite her mother's attempt to comfort her, Minerva stared back at her with tear-filled eyes.

"So because I am a woman I should automatically give up any rights that men do? I thought Father always taught me to have a mind of my own. Well, this is just a step in the wrong direction. I feel as though now he is setting women back a hundred years rather than forward. What's next? He's going to arrange my marriage with a high society man?"

"Now Minerva," whispered Hera, pulling back her hand. She knew her daughter's temper was only matched by Aires'.

"Or perhaps he would like to do as the Chinese do and sell me for three cows and a sheep." With that, she turned and stormed out of her parent's bedroom. Just before the door slammed shut, she heard her mother shout out after her.

"At least we don't use the thumbscrews anymore!" The door slammed shut and Minerva rested against the hard wood. She wiped away her tears, which she had not allowed to fall until now. She really hated the way her father still had a hold over her. She loved her father; there was no doubt about that. But she despised the way he treated her as though she were a child. She was an adult and could make her own decisions. Even if she was making a mistake by having a relationship with Albus (which she most certainly knew she was NOT making a mistake), it would be _her_ mistake, not his.

Pushing herself up off the door, she walked unsteadily down the hall, passing by Albus' bedroom door slowly. She sighed and prayed for the millionth time since arriving that Albus loved her enough to withstand her father's tyrannical reign. Aires McGonagall loved his family, and his children were everything to him. She could understand his protective nature. But that did not stop her from wishing he were not so extreme.

She sighed again as she passed her hands along the railing and turned the corner, walking the last few steps before she turned to the right and found herself at the top of the stairs. She stared down and into the grand ballroom. This is the ballroom where she had attended numerous balls growing up. And it was also the room where she had hoped to dance with her husband, as she had been told she would do every day of her young life. She closed her eyes and allowed to indulge herself in a little fantasy. She imagined she was wearing wedding robes and dancing in the arms of her loved one. Not just anyone, that is. She was dancing in Albus' arms. They were dancing and having a good time.

She frowned slowly as she was brought back to reality by the sound of shattering glass, which was coming from the room just below from where she stood. Oh dear, what was happening? She sighed again for the millionth time that night. She needed a walk. Casting one last glance at her parent's bedroom door, she nimbly walked down the stairs and out of her house. Who was she kidding? Albus may love her, but no one was insane enough to put up with her family, no matter how much he loved her. How could she be foolish enough to hope that Albus would love her enough to put up with her family and propose to her?

Ooooooooooo

In the den, Albus felt as though he was drowning and no one would throw him a lifeline. He had received his hot chocolate and was in the middle of taking a sip when Aires had surprised him by asking a question he had not expected to encounter.

"So, have you touched my daughter yet?" Aires had asked.

"How so?" asked Albus as he had raised his cocoa to his lips.

"I mean have you taken her to your bed?" Aires asked, standing in front of the fireplace once again. Albus had sucked in breath, resulting in his quick inhalation of his chocolate. The result was a burned tongue and a few drops going down the wrong tube. So he spit it out quickly, spilling some on the floor and partially upon one of the rugs. He went to place the cup on the table, but had underestimated the distance and ended up breaking the glass when if fell upon the floor.

"I am so sorry," he sputtered and he pulled out his wand and cleaned up his mess. He fixed the mug to its original state, but felt no need to refill it with his chocolate.

"That's quite alright, Albus," replied Aires, eyeing his cautiously. He had made no attempt to move or help her up. When Albus seemed to have regained his composure, Aires looked at him expectantly. "Well, Albus?" Albus looked at Aires.

"No, sir, I have not taken her to my bed," he replied honestly. "I do not believe in bedding someone so soon. We've not been dating long, so it would be entirely inappropriate." Aires nodded approvingly, and yet still regarded Albus worriedly.

"How, uh, how soon would you say is appropriate to take my daughter to bed?" he asked. This was a trick question and Albus knew it. Though he was rather nervous, he put on a smile and decided to answer anyway.

"The only appropriate time for anyone to go to bed is after marriage." Aires smiled a little wider and nodded. Despite this small ray of hope, Albus felt as though Aires were not yet done with his questioning.

"Good answer." Albus smiled. He felt as though he had won a few points with that last answer. Then, he felt his ears perked up. Minerva was near. She heard her light steps (something he had picked up when he first realized he had loved her) and his nose was assaulted with her perfume. It was light, nearly unnoticeable, but he always could smell it. She was near and he knew it. His well trained ears picked up the oh-so-slight open and close of the door. This was an opportunity to be alone with Minerva. Now, if he could only find an excuse to leave. He stood.

"If you don't mind, sir, I was rather hoping I might go for a walk. It helps me to sleep better if I walk around a bit. I noticed a rather large garden out front. Might I take the liberty of walking around?" Aires quirked a brow and heaved a heavy sigh. He looked from Hermes and then to Mercury, who shrugged and looked down at his drink.

"Alright, Albus," he said before finally turning back to Albus. "I suppose this is enough questioning for one night. I shall say goodnight and let you walk around a bit."

"Thank you very much, sir," Albus replied, bowing his head slightly. "Good night sir."

"Feel free to call me Aires," Aires said.

"Of course," Albus responded. "Aires, Hermes, Mercury," he replied, bowing to each one in turn.

"Good night, Albus," replied Mercury. He reached up and shook Albus' hand.

"Good night, Albus," said Hermes. He downed the last of his drink and stood. "I suppose I should be getting to bed as well. Good night Father, Mercury." By then, Albus had already made it to the doorway of the den. When Albus made it the last few feet to the front door, Hermes stopped him.

"If you can't find her in the gardens, try in the maze," he offered. Albus turned to him, his brow furrowed. "She wouldn't go by the lake at night. At least not alone. Not unless she's feeling really low, in which case she likes to sit on the swing under the giant Weeping Willow and think while staring into the water." Albus smiled.

"Thanks. But, how did you-?"

"You're not the only one who can smell her faint perfume," he smirked. "I saw your nose twitch slightly when it came into the room." He walked over to where Albus was. "Look, despite what my brother and Father might say, I like you. I can tell you feel a lot for my sister. I hope you understand just what you have in her."

"I do," replied Albus with a smile.

"Congratulations, and I hope she says 'yes'."

"Yes? Yes to what?" Albus felt his heart beat. Hermes cocked his head to one side.

"Were you not planning on asking her to marry you?" he asked. Albus gulped audibly.

"How did you know that?" he asked. Hermes chuckled slightly.

"No man could withstand our father all through dinner and drinks AND still plan on staying through the night unless he truly loved Minerva. And if you love her that much, it is clear that you would love nothing more than to marry her." Albus smiled.

"I am so glad to have a friend in support of me," he replied, clapping Hermes on the shoulder. The younger man did the same to him.

"It's my pleasure, sir," he said. "Now go get her and enjoy your time together. Those moments will be few and far between through the duration of the weekend." With that, the man turned and walked towards the stairway.

**A/N2: Okay, sorry it took so long to update this, but I just got the inspiration to write it, so here it is. I hope you like it. Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


	6. A Nightly Stroll And More

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter and if you think for one second that I am ever going to… Can you please write to JK Rowling and tell her? LOL!**

**A/N: Okay, today is the last day of my two weeks so I am in a rush to write this. Please forgive me if it is not good. Peace out.**

**Chapter Six: A Nightly Stroll and More…**

Minerva walked alongside the great lake which made its residency upon the land of the McGonagall clan. She rarely came out to the lake by herself, especially at night. It seemed as though her animagus form had given her an unnatural fear of large bodies of water. But she needed to think, and this was the best place to do so. She had walked halfway around and stared across the vast body of water. She looked past the lake, up the hill and at the large McGonagall estate, where her father was undoubtedly still giving Albus the third degree. She sighed. How was she going to get through this weekend? She had thought that perhaps her father would have liked the idea of his only daughter being matched with such a powerful wizard. But it seemed as though she had been seriously wrong.

She leaned against the great oak tree and looked up. Many summers of her childhood had been spent underneath the large, green canopy of leaves which now sheltered her from the night sky. Reading, playing, laughing, and swinging on the swing which was big enough for two had always been her favorite things to do as a kid, especially with her father. They had been as thick as thieves from the time she was born. To think that after all these years he no longer trusted her judgment really hurt her. How could he not think that she knew what she wanted?

She pushed herself up from the tree rather un-ladylike and walked to the water's edge. The warm summer air could be seen dancing through the blades of grass which surrounded the lake while the sweet smell of summer assaulted her nostrils. She couldn't help the small, sad smile which spread across her lips. She closed her eyes and allowed her senses to be taken over. Summer was her favorite season, there was no doubt about that. Everything about it made her feel happy, warm, and alive. Swimming in the lake… Reading anywhere and everywhere she pleased, as long as it was in the sun… Spending time wither her brothers… Her mother and all her melodramatic ways… Her father…

The small smile soon died as she was once again brought back to the present. Opening her eyes, she could feel the tears threatening once again. She had never before doubted her father's ability to be fair and just, like he had always been. That is, until now. She had always thought that since she was his daughter he would be much more generous with his word and ten times more apt to take her side. But why, then, did it seem that just when she wanted his approval the most he seemed to turn from her and ignore her pleas for fairness? Perhaps she couldn't really complain. He was, after all, giving Albus a chance to prove his love. That was a start!

She jumped when she felt a hand upon the small of her back and a pair of lips grazing the sensitive spot beneath her ear.

"Sickle for your thoughts, my love?" She looked up into the sparkling blue eyes of the man she loved. She relaxed and smiled at him.

"I'm just wondering why you have not run away screaming," she replied as she looked back at the water. She walked a few feet away, leaving his gentle touch behind. She did not think she could hold her composure for too much longer if she were to speak her feelings while he held her. She did not want to cry in front of him.

"Is that what you want me to do?" Albus joked back as he remained rooted to his spot. He knew she just needed a little space. She stopped and stared at her reflection for a few seconds before speaking, not once looking back at him.

"Of course not, Albus," she replied. "I suppose I am just surprised, that's all. Any boyfriend I have brought home thus far has not been able to stand my family, least of all my father."

"I find them to be quite… charming," Albus replied. Minerva looked over her shoulder at him and smiled before looking back at her own reflection.

"I figured you would," she teased back. By now, she had begun to wring her hands together and Albus could sense her nervousness. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you worried I will not pass your father's test?" he asked, knowing perfectly well that was the reason for the way she was acting. Minerva turned and faced him.

"I have no doubt of your abilities to win over my father," she replied. "I am merely worried about my father's ability to admit defeat." Albus nodded.

"Anything else?" he asked. Minerva looked down at her hands and thought about lying until he lifted her chin with his right hand and looked her square in the eyes. She could never lie to him. Especially not when she loved him so. They had promised each other at the start of their courtship to be absolutely honest with one another… No exceptions. Her bottom lip quivered.

"I am worried that my father will never allow me to live my own life. I fear that I am doomed to be bound to him for the rest of my life, or at least, for the rest of _his_ life. But even after he dies, I fear he will find some way to control what I do and how I think. And I don't like it one bit, Albus." Tears began to leak from the corners of her eyes as Albus cupped her face in both his hands and gently wiped them away. "I love my father and always have, but I want the chance to live my own life and make my own choices. But my father has this annoying way of making his presence in my life known. I am so scared that he will find some way to drive you away and it hurts me to think that he will if he can." She placed both her hands over his and pulled them from her face before kissing each of his palms and looking back up to him.

"I just want to say I am sorry for anything he may say or do ahead of time. He is not the easiest man to get along with and I know this better than anyone. I get my stubbornness from him, as well as my temper. If I know him, he's already done or said something to make you rethink your decision to be with me." It was at this point that she had dropped her head and stepped back. As she turned to walk away, he grabbed her right hand and stopped her. Minerva looked at him with a confused look upon her face. Her heart beat faster as he pulled her closer to him and placed his right hand upon her waist, keeping his left hand in hers.

"I am still here, am I not?" With that, he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. When he pulled back, he could see the tears streaking from her eyes, though he knew they were tears of joy. Before he knew it, she leaned up and kissed him passionately upon the lips. She pulled back only slightly to tell him that she loved him, and his only response was to kiss her back. The kiss spoke volumes and afterward they just held onto each other, his chin resting upon the top of her head.

"Please don't give up on my, Albus," she pleaded after a long pause. "No matter what happens this weekend, please promise me that you will not give up on me." He smiled as he rubbed her back with one hand and rubbed the back of her head with the other.

"I would never give up on you, my love," he said. "Let your father do what he will. He can't keep me away from you."

"And what if he disapproves of you?" she asked as she looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. He smiled down at her as he took the hand which had previously been on the back of her head and placed it on her cheek.

"Then I shall whisk you away to a place where we can be together forever and no one can say anything about us." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You do realize that if we did my father would hunt us down, right?" she asked, though she was smiling. He chuckled.

"Let him try," was Albus' response. They stood there in utter silence, neither one saying a word. They just wanted to be together, in this moment, without any interruptions.

And yet, through it all, Minerva could not stop the nagging feeling she felt that something horribly wrong was going to happen this weekend. She mentally shook her mind as she forced such thoughts from her mind. Right now, she would just enjoy what little time she had with Albus, the only man she had ever loved.

Ooooooooooo

Aires entered the bedroom he shared with Hera. He sighed as he closed and locked the door, a habit he had gotten into some time ago for reasons which he had forgotten. He saw Hera sitting at her vanity mirror, rubbing lotion upon her hands. This was a nightly ritual for her, in an attempt to keep her skin 'youthful', as she put it. The look of annoyance she gave him in the reflection of the mirror was enough to tell him that she had seen and heard a good deal of the conversation in the study. His face flushed, but the frown remained.

"I did the right thing, asking him those questions," he frowned as he moved towards the adjoining bathroom and switched on the light. He had always enjoyed muggle electricity and preferred it to candles. This way, no wax was needed.

"Oh, of course you did, dear," responded Hera, not once getting up from her spot. She picked up a powder puff and began to powder her shoulders what was exposed of her chest. "It's most important to ask our daughter's boyfriend if he's bedded her yet." She powdered the puff even more and moved on to her neck. Aires continued to talk from the bathroom as he proceeded to change into his nightwear.

"Please, do not speak to me in that condescending tone," he sighed. He came out, donned in a pair of tartan pajama pants and a bathrobe over, though it was not tied. He turned the light off and made his way to his side of the bed, which was the one closest to the door and the bathroom. As he turned down his side, Hera placed the powder back upon the table and moved on to a white cream which she used to rub upon her face.

"I was not speaking to you in a condescending tone, Aires," she replied. "I was merely saying that it was rude of you to ask about his and Minerva's relationship on the first night. Besides, it is not our business whether or not he and Minerva have been together. She is a grown woman who can make her own decisions and if she chooses to partake in such activities before she is married, then that is all on her."

"And what if she turns up pregnant and Albus does not wish to help her with it? What of it then, Hera?" Aires was all but hissing as he came to stand behind his wife. Hera glared at his reflection.

"Then we help her and hope that she has learned her lesson," she replied. Aires let out a disgusted grunt as he rolled his eyes. "Oh, Aires, stop it. Albus seems like a good man who would not harm our darling Minerva in any way. You can see it in his eyes that he loves her and wants nothing but to be with her." She turned around in her seat and stared at him. "Why don't you give him a chance, Aires? You might be surprised." He stared at her, his gaze boring into hers.

"Or I may be right in my assumption that he will not love her in the way she deserves to be loved," he replied.

"But you do not know until you give him a chance," responded Hera. She stood and placed her left hand on his right cheek. "Give him a chance, dear. And who knows? Perhaps you two can be good friends by the time this weekend is over." Aires sighed and turned his head to kiss the palm of his wife's hand.

"It will be hard, but if you ask me to, I suppose I could try." Hera smiled.

"Now there's the man I know and love," she replied, kissing him on the lips. She pulled back. "Come, let's go to bed." She turned and walked seductively towards the bed and Aires smiled. He knew that walk. But despite this, he could not help the nagging feeling that perhaps something wrong was going to happen. But he decided that, at least for now, he would push those thoughts aside and follow his wife to bed.

**A/N2: Okay, so I am sorry if this sucks but like I said, I just did this off the top of my head and am in kind of a hurry to get it posted so that I don't go past my two week notice. Oh, and I now have a job working at the local old folks home, so if I don't make it in two weeks or less please forgive me. Peace out. Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


	7. Saturday Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and I do not think that I shall anytime soon either. **

****

**A/N: I have started this author's note so many times but I have never known which story to update. Hopefully once I get started though I shall know. Anyone who knows me well knows that everything I write comes on the spur of the moment. And if you like my stuff now, imagine if I actually thought everything out. LOL! **

****

**Chapter Seven: Saturday Morning…**

Albus rushed as quickly as he could down the ballroom stairs without actually running. He could not believe that he had slept so long. True, he did usually take the luxury of sleeping in whenever he had the chance, and yet… This was a very important weekend. How could he have slept in until nine o clock? That was just ridiculous, and not a good impression to make on one's perspective in-laws.

He quickly ran his fingers through his beard as he made his way towards the dining room. He hoped he hadn't completely missed out on breakfast. If there was one thing Albus enjoyed even more than a good night's sleep, it was a large breakfast. He loved to eat, and he especially loved breakfast.

He paused just outside the dining room in order to catch his breath. It would be no use for him to have finally reached the dining room only to hyperventilate in front of her father. Okay, this was it. His first breakfast with his perspective in laws. He liked the sound of that. If the weekend went well enough, then her would be able to get rid of the perspective part and just refer to them as the 'in-laws'.

Heaving another sigh, Albus grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. What he saw when he entered made his heart fall into the pit of his stomach. The room was completely empty. There was no one in there, though there was a place set. Was that set for him? Albus felt like he was going to cry. He had completely missed breakfast. This was most certainly not the way to begin the weekend. He had hoped that after last night's awkwardness, things would have gotten better. Unfortunately, they seemed to have only gotten worse for him.

"Oh dear," he sighed to himself.

"Now, don't tell me that you have given up already, have you Albus?" He jumped slightly and turned when he heard the voice of Hera, Minerva's mother. Once again, she had a fan in her hand, although this one was a white feather fan. She was dressed in a white muggle pants suit with a long string of pearl strings. She wore her diamond engagement ring on her ring finger, right next to her wedding ring. A pair of pearl earrings and white muggle sandals completed the set. He smiled.

"Oh no, of course not," he replied. He kissed the back of her hand. "You could never get rid of me that easily." Hera smiled as she continued to fan herself.

"I am glad," she replied. "I think you have done beautifully so far, even with my overbearing brute of a husband questioning you the way he did." Albus breathed heavily.

"So you heard?" Hera nodded.

"I'm not gonna try and defend him for what he asked you, but let me just say that he _is_ her father and he is only looking out for his only daughter." Albus nodded.

"I can understand. I suppose I will be the same with any daughters I have."

"I know you will," replied Hera, patting his cheek. "Switching conversation topics, what do you think of my outfit?" She turned around so he could get a view of the entire outfit.

"Very beautiful," Albus replied. Hera faced him again and clapped her hands, a smile upon her face.

"Oh, my wonderful husband, bless his soul, has a fetish for everything muggle. Electricity, muggle outfits, and even muggle servants. The only reason why he had house elves for the weekend was because Minerva asked him to. She thought you might feel more comfortable with a little bit of our world present."

"Ah, that's Minerva," Albus replied. "She is always so caring and thoughtful. That is part of why I love her so much." Hera laughed.

"While I do believe that is true, there is no need to try and convince. It is Aires you need to try and convince. Speaking of which, you should really sit down and eat." She indicated the table setting. "We missed you at breakfast this morning." Albus sat down as he felt guilt begin to weigh heavily upon his heart once again.

"Yes, I am very sorry about that," he replied. "I really had no intention of sleeping in. I even set that muggle alarm I found next to my bed. I do not know why it didn't go off." Hera sat across from him.

"That would be Minerva once again," she said. "She went to wake you so you could escort her to breakfast but when you didn't answer, she got worried. So she entered your room and saw you were still sleeping. She felt so sorry for you that she decided to turn off your alarm clock and allow you to sleep for a few more hours." She looked around, as though making sure they were the only ones around, and leaned in. She whispered, "Also, I think she wanted to save you as much as she could from her father's incessant questioning." Albus nodded.

"Still, I wish she would have woken me up. I do not wish for your husband do think me ill-bred or anything of the sort."

"Oh pish posh, Albus," said Hera. "I assure you that he thinks nothing of the sort. And if he does, I'll just have to set him straight, won't I?" Albus cleared his throat as a house elf appeared and set his breakfast in front of him.

"Thank you," he said. The house elf bowed, nearly toppling over, and disappeared once again. Albus looked back at Hera.

"Where is your husband, by the way?" he asked.

"Oh, he was called away to Russia on some business. He is part of the Foreign Communications Department at the ministry, so he is called away quite often on the spur of the moment. He shall be back in no more than an hour or two." Albus nodded once again.

"He sounds like a hard working man with a lot of responsibilities."

"He most certainly is," agreed Hera. Then she looked at the clock. "Oh dear, nine thirty already. I have some shopping to do." She stood and went to the wall. Albus smiled as he watched her tap three times on the wall and it opened up slightly to reveal a hidden closet. She pulled out a long white cloak (she really liked to match, didn't she?) and a purse. "I need to go to the local market and pick up a few things. Would you like me to pick up anything for you while I am out?"

"No, thank you," he said. He stood as she came back to the table.

"Sit, sit," she said. "I don't need you standing up every time I do, although I do appreciate the thought." Albus obeyed, but only because he wanted to please her. She could very well be his mother in law soon. "If for some reason Aires should appear before I do, let him know I shall be back no later than twelve. Alright?"

"Of course," Albus replied. Hera threw her cloak over her shoulders and said goodbye, leaving Albus all alone. Suddenly, he was feeling extremely uncomfortable. He was sitting all alone, in the dining room, with nothing but a plate of eggs, bacon, and sausage. He wanted to eat so much, but he somehow felt too uncomfortable to eat alone. Oh how he wished someone could be there with him, even if it was just to talk with him.

"Helloooooo!?" He looked up when he heard the voice of T'ari fill the room. "Mr. Dumbidore?" He smiled. He liked that name. Well, he liked it when T'ari said it. "Are you up yet?"

"I'm in here, T'ari," he called out. At last, someone to talk to. He heard a door close and it wasn't long before he saw the little girl with brown eyes and brown hair bounce through the dining room door. She smiled broadly.

"I am so glad you are awake," she said as she made her way around the table and surprised him by giving him a hug. He rose from his chair and knelt before her.

"So am I, Miss T'ari," he said. "For now I am able to spend time with such a beautiful young lady." T'ari giggled. "What have you got here?" She held up her left hand.

"Flowers," she said. "Daisies. I so do love daisies. They are my favorite flowers in the whole world. That is why Grandpa Aires has them specially grown on the McGonagall land. This way, whenever I come over, I can pick them. Here, smell them!" He did. They didn't have a pungent smell, but he breathed in heavily anyway.

"Oh, my, they do smell lovely, don't they?" he asked. Then he frowned. "Were you picking these all by yourself?" She laughed.

"Don't be silly, Mr. Albus," she said. Albus had to bite back a laugh. "I could get lost if I went out by myself on the McGonagall land. Especially if I were to accidentally wonder into the maze, which I've done a few times." Albus laughed this time.

"Oh no," he said. "Then who did you go with? Your father?"

"No, he's at his office. The Daily Prophet called him in and Uncle Hermes had to go to a Quidditch meeting. So I went out onto the grounds with my Aunt Miner-buh."

"Ah, yes," he said. "Where is she, anyway?" T'ari laughed again.

"She's been right here all the time," she said knowingly. Albus looked up, but didn't see her. He looked back at T'ari, who elaborated. "You have to find her, silly." He laughed. This was a game?

"Is that right?" he asked. She nodded enthusiastically.

"And if you can't find her in ten seconds, I get a sickle."

"Oh dear, I better get to looking, shouldn't I?" He looked around and he instantly saw Minerva in cat form crouching in a dark corner. He smiled, but knew that the girl was looking forward to that sickle. Smiling at the cat, he looked around. "Hmm, where could she be?" He scratched his head thoughtfully. "Is she under the table?" He looked. There was nothing. He stood up again. "Is she next to the lamp?" He looked. Again she wasn't there. He tried a few more places until T'ari told him his time was up.

"Come on our, Auntie," she called. In a matter of seconds, Minerva had sprinted across the room and jumped onto the chair Albus had just vacated. T'ari giggled as she pet her aunt, who, in turn, licked T'ari's face. Then, she transformed back and they both laughed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a sickle, which she gave to T'ari.

"You were right, Ri-Ri," she laughed. "He couldn't find me." The child beamed at Albus.

"We win," she said. "Now I must go put these in water before they die." With that, she bounded off towards the kitchen. Albus merely shook his head and chuckled.

"She is the cutest kid I have ever met," he said. He turned his head back towards Minerva when he felt her arms wrap around him. He leaned his forehead against hers. "I am sorry for oversleeping, but a little busybody turned off my alarm this morning," he said, tapping the tip of her nose. She looked down and bit her bottom lip.

"I am sorry about that, but I figured you needed some rest after all the drilling my father put you through last night." She looked back up at him.

"Well I normally wouldn't mind, Minerva, but I really want to impress your father this weekend and I definitely do not want him thinking that I am a lazy old codger who sleeps this late every morning." Minerva silenced him with her finger.

"You're extremely good looking when you pout like this," she said before she kissed him soundly. Albus gladly gave himself up to the kiss. He loved sharing kisses with this woman. Not only was she beautiful, smart, and kind, but she was also the best kisser he had ever known, and he had known a few. He brazenly thought of what else she might be good at. His thoughts were interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat. He jumped and felt a blush coming on when he saw Aires standing in the doorway which led to the parlor. Minerva had to fight the urge to sigh heavily as she took her arms from around Albus' waist.

"Hello, Aires," said Albus. "How was Russia?"

"It went well," he said. "I actually managed to get back a lot sooner than I thought I would." He eyed Albus critically. "Where is my wife?"

"She said she was going to the market and that she would be back around noon," Albus said, trying hard to keep his gaze steady with Aires'. Why did he feel like a bloody student who had just been caught by a teacher as he snogged another student in the broom closet? Well, he had made a promise to himself that he would not be intimidated by Minerva's father, no matter how hard he may try. Aires nodded.

"Minerva, where is T'ari?" he asked, never taking his eyes from Albus.

"She is placing some flowers into a vase." Minerva hated when her father did this to any of her boyfriends. And she hated it even more now that he was doing it to Albus. No wonder why she had had several boyfriends and no engagements yet. Not that she cared really, because all of the other boys were just that… boys. But Albus was different. She loved him and she hoped that she could build a future with him. Yes, she wanted to be his wife. But if her father kept this up, Albus would end up just like all of the other men who ran away from the McGonagall house. That thought alone made her want to cry.

"Very well," he said. He finally looked at her and smiled. "Well, my darling, I have quite the day planned for us. I have invited some friends from the office over for lunch today." Minerva paled, but kept up appearances. She could just see where this was going.

"Oh, that is nice," she said, smiling. "Lunch would be just fine." Aires smiled as he kept his hands behind his back. He looked upon his only daughter with love and adoration, but Albus felt as though he were planning something.

"And then I thought perhaps a friendly game of Quidditch would be in order," he continued.

"Oh father, no," Minerva pleaded. "I do not think Albus-,"

"But Minerva, it is already set up," said Aires, staring at his daughter as though he dared her to say otherwise. Minerva didn't know what to say.

"You know, Min, I think a game of Quidditch is just what we need," Albus cut in, seeing the look in Aires face. "After all, what could possibly make a Saturday better than a little Quidditch?" Aires beamed at him.

"Good, it is settled then," he said. "You've played the Seeker position before, have you not Albus?"

"Once or twice, in my youth," he said.

"Really, Albus, you can choose another position if you like," Minerva tried again.

"No, no, Min, I am willing to play whatever position I am needed at," said Albus honestly, looking at her and smiling.

"Good," said Aires. "You shall be on the same team as Hermes and Mercury. Hermes is the Keeper and Mercury is a Chaser. You shall also be playing with Adam McKay and Frank Smith, the two beaters, and Erik Erikson and Fredrick McArthur, the other Chasers. The others are close friends of mine, a few of whom I also work with." Albus nodded.

"This sounds like a lot of fun," he said. Aires nodded.

"Lunch shall be at twelve thirty, and the game shall be at one-thirty." With that, he left. Minerva sighed.

"Really, Albus, you should have said no," she said. Albus frowned.

"Why? I can survive a simple Quidditch match with your father, brothers, and those other men." She shot him an irritated glance.

"Who said it was going to be 'simple'?" Albus paled. Well, no one said it was going to be simple. He paled.

"What is he planning?" Albus asked. Minerva asked.

"I do not know. But what I do know is that I hope you are fit and up for a challenge."

**A/N2: Okay, there's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


	8. Quidditch

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to all those who have read and reviewed my story. Thank you so very much. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I can tell it is going to be a lot of fun to write.**

**Chapter Eight: Quidditch:**

Albus stared nervously into the mirror in his room as he fidgeted with the robes he had borrowed from Aries for the Quidditch match. At the time, Albus thought that the idea was a brilliant one. It would be a great way for some friendly sport between himself and his future family. However, Minerva's words had left him with a certain sense of impending doom. What did she mean when she said that she hoped he was fit and up to the challenge? Perhaps she was right. Perhaps this was not going to be as simple a match as he had originally supposed.

Once they had eaten their lunch, which consisted of sandwiches and a very tasty tart for dessert, Aires had instructed Albus and everyone else where they would be able to get some new Quidditch clothes. Albus had watched the others leave, which consisted of Aires' friends from the ministry. They had all seemed like great men, each with a great sense of humor but otherwise completely different personalities. Albus sighed as he thought of how much he wished any one of them could be Minerva's father. They all seemed thrilled at the prospect of Minerva being his girlfriend. They all said that Minerva was like their own daughter, and therefore they felt safe with him by her side.

Albus grabbed his wand from the side dresser and muttered a quick spell to shorten his beard and hair so that his beard was merely a few inches long and the length of his hair reached no further than his shoulders. If this was going to be as brutal as Minerva indicated, then he did not want anything to hinder the game any more than needed. And with that, he grabbed his broom and left for the designated plot of land.

Ooooooooooo

Albus felt his jaw drop when he saw that the plot of land, which had been a mere field of weeds and flowers not more than thirty minutes ago, was now a well cut Quidditch pitch, complete with stands. Aires was definitely an impressive man. As though Aires knew that he was being thought of, he looked up at Albus, smiled, and indicated with his hand to join the circle. Albus did and smiled to the other men.

"Well, Albus. Are you all ready for the game?" he said. Albus nodded and smiled.

"Of course," he replied, quickly taking in the sight of his teammates and mentally weighed their odds of winning. Mercury and Hermes were reasonably well fit. Adam McKay was a very tall man with fire red hair and a very thick beard. He was a very well-toned man possibly around his late fifties or early sixties. Frank Smith was of medium height with jet black hair and perhaps two days worth of stubble upon his tanned chin. He wasn't very toned, but appeared as though he could hold his own in a battle. Finally, Erik Erikson and Fredrick McArthur were very similar in appearances in the fact that they were both very pale and had bright blue eyes. The only difference was that Erik had brown hair and slight stubble whereas Fredrick had black hair and a clean chin. Albus vaguely wondered if perhaps they might be related in any way. Perhaps they were distant cousins or something of the sorts. Aires pat him on the back.

"Very well, here we go," he said. "Good luck." And with that, he left for his team, all of whom seemed to be very well built. Perhaps Albus was just scared, but that seemed very unfair of Aires to keep all the good players for himself. Then again, this was his house.

"So, tell me Albus," said Frank. Albus looked at him. Frank was busy wrapping a wrist guard upon his left hand. "How long have you been dating Minerva?"

"A few months," he replied without even thinking.

"Well, that is weird, since Minerva never said anything to us," Mercury said. Aires threw a sweat towel at his brother's chest.

"Who can blame her?" he asked. "Dad would have blown a gasket. Personally, I think it is best we found out this way. At least then Father was not allowed to just kick Albus out of the house like you could tell he wanted to." He laughed until he looked back at Albus. "Sorry, Albus," he said before clearing his throat and beginning to stretch.

"All I can say is congratulations, Professor Dumbledore," said Fredrick. "She is quite the girl. And it is a good thing you won her hand when you did," he added as he reached for his broom, which had been lying on the ground at his feet.

"Why do you say that?" Albus asked curiously. It was Adam who spoke next.

"It was only a matter of time before Minerva was chosen to be the bride of some arrogant bastard," he said crudely. "After all, Minerva is a very well sought out woman. Not only is she beautiful, but a marriage with her would ensure a powerful connection with Aires."

"I assure you I do not need any connections," Albus replied with a straight back. "Her family history has nothing to do with why I want to marry her at all." Adam snickered.

"No one said it was. It is as you say, you do not need connections." With that, he hopped up on his broom and took off.

"Don't let him get to you," Mercury said as he also mounted his broom. "He was just one of Minerva's many admirers whom she rejected."

"Yeah, turned him down flat," laughed Hermes as he kicked off the ground and soared up to the air.

"Don't be too scared," chuckled Erik, clapping his hand on Albus' back. "Aires may be a great seeker, but I have a feeling that you will do just fine. You have played Quidditch before, have you not?" Albus nodded. Wait a minute. Aires was a seeker as well? Oh this day was just getting better and better.

"Very good," replied Frank. "Shall we get started?" Everyone grunted their approval and cheered as they headed for the pitch. 'Oh no,' thought Albus. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

Ooooooooooo

Minerva watched restlessly from the ground as all the men kicked off and flew towards the sky. She shielded her eyes from the sun as she sat next to her mother, who had changed her outfit for the third time, as well as her fan. She just sat there, incessantly fanning herself (needlessly in Minerva's opinion as there was a cool breeze floating about them), this time in a green pant suit, unlike at breakfast which had been white and that afternoon at lunch when it had been a cream colored. Minerva could always tell what time of day it was simply by the color of her mothers outfit. She reserved white and cream colors for the morning and early afternoon, dark colors for the evening, and various other colors throughout the day, depending upon her mood. No doubt the evening would bring a dark purple, deep blue, or a crimson red.

"Do not fidget so, Minnie," Hera scolded. "It is not becoming of a young woman."

"Please do not call me that horrid name, mother," Minerva sighed as she continued to stare at the figures hovering above the pitch. "It was your idea to name me Minerva, so I would thank you very much if you would use what you gave me." Hera sighed.

"Please try and relax, _Minerva_," she said, placing her hand upon her daughter's arm. "Everything will turn out fine, I assure you. I won't let him bully Albus."

"That's what you said about the others," replied Minerva as she finally looked her mother in the eye. "Do you remember? Remember what happened with Gregory, Anthony, and Andrew? Or what about Romulus, Dan, and Derrick?"

"Derrick was not my fault," Hera pointed out. "He was doomed from the beginning when he said that he was proud to be dating a woman with the hottest 'derriere' in Scotland." Minerva rolled her eyes.

"That still did not give dad the right to do what he did," she said.

"Oh, Minerva, do not worry so much," Hera smiled as she, too, looked up at the figures playing above. "I can tell Albus is different. I have a good feeling about him. He's a keeper." Minerva smiled as she heard her mother say this.

"Yes, he is," she agreed. She looked at her mother and placed her hand upon her mother's arm, mimicking the latter's actions of just a few moments ago. "This is why I am so worried of what Da might do to him. I love Albus so much, Mum, that I don't want him to be scared away by what might be said this weekend." Hera smiled and pat her daughter's hand.

"I don't wish to see him go either, Min," she said. "I promise to do my level best. Now, let's watch the game, shall we?" Minerva nodded and looked back above to watch the game, which she knew would be a treacherous one.

Ooooooooooo

The game started out well enough. Albus' team had scored the first two goals, but it soon became clear who the dominate team was when Aires' team had scored five goals in less than ten minutes. Albus could not remember seeing such an impressive display. Then again, it had been a while since he had been to a professional game. He could not help the smile as he could hear Hermes and Mercury shouting at each other, both telling the other to get on the ball and pick up the slack, in so many words. This family sure took Quidditch seriously. He could well remember the days when Minerva played chaser for the Gryffindor team. She was one of the best players Gryffindor had.

"Wake up, Albus!" He looked up when he saw Mercury shouting at him. "Focus on the snitch!" Albus felt his heart in his throat when he remembered that he was supposed to be trying to find the snitch, not suspending in mid air thinking about his girlfriend. He looked around to see where the snitch could have possibly gone. He spotted Aires circling the lower part of the field so he thought he would focus higher up. He pulled on his broom and went to the highest point allowed, all the time scanning for the tiniest hint of gold he could find.

It was another few minutes, and another score from the opposing team, before he saw the small flying menace. With a smile, he made a swift chase of it. He was going to win this game and prove that although he was over a hundred, he could still match the strength and agility of any man more than half his age. However, it was not long before he noticed that Aires was directly behind him. Albus dove downward to catch the snitch, which had begun to head for the ground. Aires and Albus were now side by side, both attempting to reach it. Albus took a moment to glance at Aires, who was frowning in concentration.

They both rushed towards the ground. Albus was worried. He had not performed the wronskei feint in years. Could he still do it? He had better otherwise he was going to run into the ground. Then, before either one could comprehend what happened, the snitch seemed to abruptly change its mind and zoomed back up, flying through both seekers.

Almost immediately, both Albus and Aires pulled their brooms upwards towards the sky and, with only mild hesitation, zoomed off after the snitch. Minerva instinctively clutched to her mother's arm, though she did not consciously know that she was doing. She did not even notice when her mother attempted to pry her fingers off.

Aires were both neck and neck, attempting to increase their speed as much as possible. Neither one wanted to give the game up to the other one. Yet again, the snitch switched directions, this time zooming off towards the right. This would have given Albus the advantage, if Aires had not been quicker and flew right past him, toppling Albus over and knocking him off his broom. Fortunately, Albus still maintained his quick reflexes and managed to grab onto his broom.

"Oh, Albus!" Minerva shouted, jumping to her feet. She breathed in a heavy sigh of relief when she saw him swing himself up onto his broom with what appeared to be practiced ease. Her hand was not upon her chest as she tried to steady her breathing. This match was scaring her.

Albus was now more determined than ever to catch that snitch. Aires was getting violent and personally, Albus was getting rather tired of this game he was playing. Not Quidditch. He was getting tired of the game Aires was playing. The part of 'overbearing father looking out for his only daughter' was getting a little old, in Albus' opinion. Aires was going to have to learn sooner or later than Minerva was no longer his little girl playing house, but a grown woman who was going to get married to someone someday, whether Aires wanted that to happen or not.

Albus quickly caught up with Aires and was soon neck and neck with him again. Now he only wanted to catch the snitch so that the game would finally be done and over with.

"Oy, Albus, look out!" Mercury shouted. Albus looked over just in time to see a bludger come flying straight at him. Unfortunately, Albus was unable to move fast enough. The bludger hit him straight on, smashing his nose. With an incoherent grunt, Albus fell of his broom and began to fall.

"Someone, catch him!" Erik shouted.

"Min, no!" Albus felt his heart hit the pit of his stomach. What was she doing? Then, a split second later, he felt someone grab one of his flailing hands. He looked up and saw Minerva holding onto him with all her might, the weight of his body obviously a lot for her small frame to handle.

"Just led me fall, Miner-buh," he said through his bloody nose.

"No, Albus, that's too far down," she chastised him. Just then, Hermes appeared next to Albus and offered him the broom which he had fallen off of.

"Here you go, mate," he said. Albus somehow managed to situate himself and lowered himself to the ground slowly so as not to cause his own dizziness. When they reached the ground, Minerva immediately dropped her broom and rushed to him, grabbing his face between her hands to inspect him.

"Oh, Albus, you are hurt badly," she said, rubbing his cheek. "You are bleeding."

"Miner-buh?" he said. She looked him in the eyes and saw the twinkle in his eyes as he smiled meekly. "I think…. I broke… my nose…"

**A/N: So, we see Albus break his nose for the first time. LOL. Care to take a stabbing guess on how he'll break it again? Haha. But don't fret about it. It won't happen again until you've forgotten all about it… I hope. Haha. Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


	9. Comfort Food

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to those who have reviewed my story. I love all my reviews and you, my reviewers. Thanks very much.**

**Chapter Nine: Comfort Food…**

Minerva sighed as she once again forced herself to fight back tears. How could her father do such a thing? Forcing Albus to play a game of Quidditch with perhaps the most ruthless non-professional Quidditch players in the U.K. was not the kindest thing to do. She sat down softly next to Albus, who was lying upon the couch, his feet up and his right hand gingerly touching his nose.

"Here," she whispered. He looked at her and took his hand away as she placed an ice pack gently upon his nose. He winced slightly and she jumped, gasping somewhat. She frowned as he relaxed and placed a little more pressure onto his nose. "I'm so sorry, Albus. I should have insisted that Father not make you play." He smiled.

"It's alright, Min." He smiled. "At least my speech impediment is gone now." Minerva chuckled slightly as she shifted the pack so that it fit squarely upon his nose.

"No, it is not alright. He just does not know when to stop. He's done this to every one of my boyfriends." Albus' smile grew a little wider as he attempted to look at her from around the ice pack.

"Well, I guess I should be thankful that he has because then I would never have had the chance to have you for myself." Minerva smiled warmly at him as tears filled her eyes.

"Yes, well, I only hope he does not do the same with you," she replied. He reached out and took her free right hand.

"Oh no, my dear," he whispered. "I am not going anywhere." He moved his head slightly and she pulled the ice pack away from his face so he did not injure himself further. He pulled her hand closer to his face and he kissed it tenderly, wincing a bit as his nose brushed against her hand in the process.

"I am glad to hear it," she replied. "Lay back down." He did as he was instructed and she replaced the pack. They stayed that way for a few moments, just silently enjoying these few precious moments they had together. It was Albus who finally broke the silence.

"Does your father really dislike me so much that he wishes to be rid of me?" Minerva jumped at the sudden, though not wholly unexpected, question. The thing that scared her most about the question was the resigned sound in Albus' voice as he asked it. Was he giving up on her already? She immediately felt pain enter into her heart.

"Please don't ask that," she whispered. She looked to her lap as she tried to cover her tear-ridden eyes. Albus quickly moved a hand her hers.

"I did not mean it in the way it came out, Minerva," he said comfortingly. He half sat, half lounged, upon the couch, forcing her to move her hand away from his face, along with the pack. "I am sorry if it came out sounding cruel or unloving. I just want to make this weekend a special one. I want your father to like me for the man I am, and I want him to appreciate that I want nothing but the best for you. As your father, surly he cannot fault me that, can he?" She chuckled slightly, still looking at her lap.

"No, I suppose not," she replied. She had begun wringing her hands nervously. "I know you did not mean anything by it, but my father is always doing things like this. I just wish he would stop." Albus nodded. He reached over and lifted her chin so that she looked at him. "If I ever have a daughter, I beg of you to remind me of your father every time she brings a possible boyfriend over." They both laughed. Minerva leaned over and kissed him on the lips, but pulled back suddenly when she heard him mumble 'ouch' against her lips.

Ooooooooooo

"I told you, Hera, it was an _accident_," sighed Aires, huffing and rolling his eyes in exasperation. He was pacing at the foot of the bed as Hera talked to him from the bathroom. She was changing into her fourth outfit for the day.

"An accident which came compliments from one of _your_ teammates," she called from the bathroom.

"Albus is a grown man, he knows what comes with playing Quidditch," frowned Aires. He finally stopped pacing, leaning against the bed somewhat, his back to the bathroom.

"Oh, Aires, must you antagonize him so?" Aires turned around as he heard his wife walking out of the bathroom, this time dressed in a pantsuit of a medium green. Aires mentally shook his head. He never knew what Hera found so fascinating about those bloody muggle pantsuits that some women wore. He did like muggle fashions; he had to admit, but honestly. Those pantsuits were bloody awful. But he decided she put enough of his strange muggle interests that he should simply let her have her interests. She did act with them, anyway.

"I don't antagonize him," he said haughtily. "I am merely making sure that Minerva receives a man, not a mouse. She deserves the best."

"And she will _get_ the best, if you'd only give Albus half a chance," replied Hera as she now stood at her vanity mirror and, leaning into the mirror, checked her make-up.

"What would you have me do, Hera?" he asked. "Hand her over to the first greasy man who claims to love her as he mentally imagines her without her robes on? Don't think I haven't forgotten about that-that-that 'derriere' man." Hera smiled at Aires' reflection.

"Yes, he _was_ rather pitiful, wasn't he?" she laughed. She turned to look at him. "But Albus is not like that. I can tell. And perhaps you should give him the chance. I know it might be painful to let her go, especially to a man older than yourself, but who knows? Perhaps that means he is more grown up than you are."

"I-," Aires stopped as Hera's words had their full impact. He scowled at her and she smiled, making a grab for the green feathered fan he was holding out for her. He pulled it back.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"What do you think it means?" she asked, that smile never leaving her face. She snapped her fingers and the fan flew out of his right hand and into her left one. "Now come, Aires, it is time we headed for the lake. We promised the kids we'd go out there for a swim, did we not?" And in one fluid movement, she opened the fan and fanned herself, walking out of the room. Aires stood there a moment, thinking. Then, he frowned as he looked after her.

"Did you mean to say that _I_ was a kid?" he asked. Then, he nodded somewhat before he followed her. "Well, I suppose I _am_ when you compare our ages…" And with that, their bedroom door closed, Aires not fully able to let go of his wife's comment.

Ooooooooooo

Swimming in the McGonagall Lake went surprisingly smooth, with the exception of the brief ten seconds when everyone panicked because they had lost sight of little T'ari. But then she surfaced and spit water everywhere, giggling about how long she could stay under water for so long. This earned her some laughs from most of the family, followed closely by two lectures from her father, one about how she should never scare him like that again and one about how she should not take any water from the lake into her mouth lest she swallow some on accident. Although she knew what she had done scared everyone, she could not help the smile spreading upon her face.

By the time everyone reached the house again a few hours later, dusk had fallen and everyone had claimed to be incredibly hungry. So, the all agreed to go and change into their evening clothes and go to the surprise Aires had arranged with a few of their neighbors.

Ooooooooooo

"Albus?" Minerva knocked timidly knocked upon his door.

"Come in," he called out. She entered and smiled as she saw he had donned on some sensible dark blue robes.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with Albus Dumbledore?" she joked as she walked up to him.

"It is I, my dear," he laughed as he placed his hands upon her waist and she rested her arms around his neck.

"Are you sure? If you were the real Albus Dumbledore, you would no doubt be wearing bright yellow or a ghastly puke green."

"Alright, ask me something only Albus Dumbledore would know," he dared her. She thought a minute before smiling.

"Alright, you imposter, answer me this: Where did we go on our first date?" He chuckled.

"Lapideux's in Paris," he replied. She nodded.

"Alright, I suppose it is you, since we went incognito and there is no way anyone else would know of it."

"So glad I could prove it to you," he replied. They laughed.

"How is your nose?" she asked. He touched it gently.

"It is better, I suppose, if not a bit sore," he replied. "I thank your father's healer friend who came and fixed it. I am a bit sad, though, that it could not be fixed completely." Minerva felt bad for him. She placed a loud kiss upon his nose.

"I don't mind at all," she replied. "The nose does not make the man."

"I am glad you think so," he said. He leaned down and they kissed. It started out innocently enough, but began to grow in intensity. Another knock broke the enchantment.

"Are you ready, Albus?" Aires called from the other side. Albus was about to answer when he heard Hera's voice berating her husband.

"Dear, if he was ready, he would be out here by now."

"Are you sure?" he asked. Then, as if by some added thought, he asked, "Have you seen Minerva?"

"Stop implying, Aires, and let's go. Perhaps Minerva is already waiting for us. Or perhaps she is not ready yet. Wherever she is, let us go and allow Albus to finish getting ready, if he's even in there still. I noticed he hasn't answered. Albus went to say something when Minerva pressed one hand to his mouth, stopping him, and then pressing one finger to her lips, silencing him further. There were a few moments of silence before Aires was heard again.

"Albus?" He knocked on the door once again.

"Oh, come now, Aires, let us go. Perhaps they are already downstairs. Let's go." With that, Albus and Minerva could hear the shuffling of feet as Aires, no doubt being pulled away by Hera, walked away. Minerva smiled and nodded towards the closet.

"Come on," she said. "I know a shortcut." She pulled Albus into the closet, pushed aside the two or three other robes Albus had brought with him, and rapping on the back wall three times with her right hand. Before Albus could ask, the wall slid to the left and a stairway appeared. Minerva looked at him and smiled again before she pulled on his hand.

"Hogwarts is not the only place with secrets…"

Ooooooooooo

Albus could not believe the intricate stairways which lay in the McGonagall Manor. When Minerva had dragged him down the stairs, there suddenly appeared a great circular room, with at least twelve or fifteen stairways going up and down in different directions, plus the one they had just vacated. Albus looked around in awe.

"Where do all these lead to?" he asked.

"There are about fifteen in all. Twelve of them lead to each of the rooms. One leads to an emergency escape route, which leads all the way to the main road. That escape route was built during Grindlewald's reign, in case we needed to make an escape and get off the grounds completely. The last two lead outside as well, but we're still on McGonagall land. One leads to the McGonagall Lake. When you get to the end, you are underneath the Great Lake itself. Once there, you cast the appropriate spells and a protective bubble surrounds you. The bottom opens up and you levitate through the lake and onto the surface. The bubble then leads you to the edge where you can safely, and dryly, set foot on land."

"That is ingenious," smiled Albus as he looked around. "How do you stop the tunnel from flooding when the bubble sized hole opens up?"

"A simple levitation spell that keeps the water up just long enough for the bubble and its passengers to get through." Albus nodded.

"So where does the last one lead to? You said you come out on the McGonagall lands as well, right?" Minerva nodded.

"The last one comes out to the center of the McGonagall maze," she said. Albus looked at her and frowned. "We only created that one so if anyone we did not like were to find out about these passages, they would be led to the maze. You see?" She pointed to two signs, one right next to each other. Albus hadn't noticed any signs on any of the others. One sign said "To Maze" and the other one said "Exit". "We switched them. We took down the other ones during the war so any intruders or unwanted visitors were to come, they could not tell whose room was where. Once inside the maze, the person cannot retreat back to the tunnel for a barricading spell is cast and the person is then suspended in mid air as though an invisible rope were holding around his or her middle. It the person thinks of escaping, a giant lion will find its way to the center and guard the person from escaping."

"That is the smartest things I've seen in a private home," Albus praised. Minerva winked.

"Yes, well, my father is a smart man. At least about some things." She jumped. "Father… Let's go, Albus." She tugged at his hand and pulled him hurriedly along the corridor that was just to the left of the stairway which lay straight ahead of the one they had come out of.

It would later be speculated that it was the fastest either one had run.

Ooooooooooo

Albus and Minerva had just made it before Hera and Aires entered the room. Though Aires suspected something, he did not say anything, if not for lack of proof than for lack of willingness to start a row with the McGonagall women.

So, it was with the arrival of Hermes, Mercury, and T'ari that they all set off to the picnic, which Aires would later deny he had anything to do with as far as plans were concerned. But Hera knew her husband and, choosing not to say anything, merely smiled. Albus smiled as he looked at four wooden tables, each set for people to eat. There were also many people already there, all sitting around and laughing together. T'ari immediately took off to play with the other children.

"Hey, Aires is here," someone called out and there were immediate cheers. Aires smiled warmly and waved to everyone. Albus smiled at the sight. Aires was obviously a well loved man. He looked over at the food table. Wow, it all looked so good, and so very comforting.

"Hello, everyone!" Aires called out. Everyone continued to shout hello at each other.

"Albus, if you would rather-," Minerva did not have time to finish her sentence. Before she knew what was happening, she felt two strong arms grab her from behind and carry her bridal style to the front of the McGonagall group. The man, whom Albus did not know at all, set her down and shouted, "Hi, Minnie," and, without another word, kissed her squarely upon the mouth. Minerva opened her mouth to scream, but this only allowed for the unknown man to deepen the kiss.

**A/N2: AND… SCENE! (bows). I shall now leave before you all stampede out of my computer and attempt to kill me… Exit stage right…. (runs away). Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


	10. Ian

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and I never will.**

**A/N: Sorry for making you guys wait so long, but my two weeks is not up yet. LOL. Hope you guys like this one and I hope that you all continue to be so kind in your reviews, both in content and in number.**

**Chapter Ten: Ian…**

Albus felt his blood begin to boil dangerously beneath his skin. Who was this man kissing _his_ Minerva? And more importantly, _why_ was he kissing her? He was about to ask, or, rather, shout, these questions when he saw Minerva pull back and slap the man hard upon his cheek.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" she asked rather uncharacteristically. The man seemed unfazed, though he did frown as he rubbed his cheek with one hand and held onto her waist with the other.

"Gee, Minnie, I don't see you for ten years and this is how you react? Not exactly what I envisioned."

"What did you expect? A parade? AND DON'T CALL ME MINNIE!" She managed to wriggle free before he caught her hand again and chuckled.

"Not so fast-," he began. He was cut off, however, by a hand with long fingers, which clutched his wrist tightly. The man looked at the haggard face of Albus Dumbledore.

"You will remove your hand from her wrist," he said through clenched teeth. The other man glared at Albus.

"Oy, back off, old man," he hissed.

"Don't speak to Albus that way," Minerva barked as she finally managed to wrestle her hand free from the man's grip.

"Albus?" he asked. "Albus Dumbledore?" Albus nodded, finally removing his hand as well. The man smiled ironically. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ian McKinght." Albus said nothing, nor did he accept the hand Ian offered. Ian frowned. "I see success and fame has depleted your sense of propriety."

"Enough!" Aires commanded as he stood beside the two men. "Ian, I thought I warned you about coming around Minerva ever again." Aires looked as though he were about to pull his wand out and perform the Avada Kedavera.

"Ah, Aires, I was wondering when I would run into you again." In those brief moments of exchange, Minerva hurried to Albus' side and held him around his waist. Albus hugged her in return, thankful to have her safe in his arms. As if she were thinking the same thing, he felt her shudder involuntarily as she tightened her arms around him. This small exchange did not go unnoticed by Ian. He glared as he tried to analyze the scene before he sneered.

"What's this? Dear Minnie has found another?" Aires signaled for another man, who was obviously a ministry official, to do something. The man nodded, set down his drink, and made his way towards the group. Ian continued. "I figured you would search for another man to fill your bed, but him? Your standards have really gone lax."

Before anyone could say another word, Albus had released Minerva and hit Ian square against the jaw. Ian staggered backward as he felt Albus' knuckles crack against his jaw. To say that he was shocked was a gross understatement, to be sure. He looked at Albus and fire seemed to spit from his eyes. Albus took another step toward him, but was caught off guard when the man pulled out his wand and hit him in the stomach with a simple blast of air. Albus had no time to react before the man was kneeling before and, his hand pulled back and a split second later it came in contact with Albus' nose. A shooting pain went through Albus as he once again felt his nose break. He had no idea what it was about his nose, but his nose seemed the popular place for him to be hit.

Albus braced himself for another blow, but was surprised to feel Ian's presence leave from hovering over him. He cautiously opened one eye and then the other to see Aires hovering over him, holding out a hand to help him up. Albus gratefully accepted and grabbed the man's hand. He felt slightly dizzy as he felt his equilibrium go off balance. But it didn't last long. He smiled meekly as he realized that Minerva was standing next to him in an attempt to help keep him stable. She looked incredibly distressed.

"ENOUGH!" Aires bellowed as he watched Ian struggle against two other men, one of whom was the ministry official. Ian stopped immediately, though he did not appear to be happy about it. Everything as silent as all eyes now lay upon Aires. He stormed up to Ian, raised his hand as though he were to strike, but then lowered it as though he decided against it. He was breathing heavily as he was obviously attempting to control his temper. Despite the fact that his hand never came in contact with Ian, the latter winced as though he had actually felt a fatal blow. He could tell he had made Aires angry, and he feared what was to befall him.

"I hope you are satisfied with what you have done," he said through gritted teeth. "I warned you once to stay away from my family… Minerva especially. You have not headed my warning." He turned to the man from the ministry. "Please let the minister know the next time you see him that I wish this man to be punished with a suspension of his magic. For how long, I do not know. Leave that to the minister to decide. And if he comes near my family again, then I want him to be imprisoned." The man nodded and was about to take Ian along with him, but Ian stopped him and smiled at Aires.

"How badly do you wish to be rid of me?" he asked. Aires glared at him.

"What kind of a question is that?" he asked. Ian laughed.

"Answer the question, Aires, and do try and be honest," he sneered. Aires walked up to Ian, stopping about three feet away from him.

"I wish you would leave forever. I would give anything for you to stay as far away from my family as possible." Ian's grin grew wider.

"Then how about a challenge?" he asked. Aires quirked a brow.

"What sort of challenge?" he asked. Ian pulled his arm out of the ministry official's grip and straightened up, looking directly at Aires.

"I challenge someone to a competition. If I lose, I walk away forever. But if I win, I get Minerva's hand in marriage."

"WHAT? NO!" Minerva exclaimed. Albus pulled out his wand to call a spell, but he could not, in all honestly, see anything more than a blur. Minerva went to her father's side. "Father, please don't do this." Aires smiled down at his daughter.

"Of course, Tabby, I would never do such a low thing," he said as he pat her on the cheek. He looked at Ian and glared at him. "I'll take my chances with the ministry, McKnight." With that, he turned and walked away as the two men who had hold of Ian before took hold of him once again. Had anyone cared to look back at Ian, they might have noticed the snide look upon his smug little face. But for the time being, no one cared to look back at the man who had just ruined what could have been a wonderful picnic.

Ooooooooooo

Albus lay upon his bed, feeling absolutely ridiculous. No, he had no qualms whatsoever about having gotten into a fight. Minerva's honor was on the line at that point and he didn't care what her father thought of it. If anything, he should be happy that Albus had jumped to Minerva's aide. He was not even embarrassed to all the men and women who had witnessed the event. What shamed him above all that had transpired within the past few hours was the fact that he was now lying upon his bed, a nose brace upon his even more crooked nose. Twice in one day. That had to be some sort of new record. Yet, of all the records he was proud to claim, this was not one of them. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he called reluctantly. The door opened and Aires walked in. He closed the door and walked to Albus' side. 'Here we go,' Albus thought. He mentally prepared himself for the lecture of a lifetime. And considering how long he lived, that was quite a lecture. Aires stood there, sighed, and looked down at his own shoes, as though they were suddenly the most fascinating things in the entire room.

"Look, Albus, I just wanted to say-how-how-," He could not seem to think of what to say. Albus sat up and rested his head against the headboard of the bed.

"It's alright, Aires, you don't need to say anything," he said sorrowfully. "I know what I did was wrong and-." He halted his speech when Aires raised his hand.

"I did not come in here to beret you, Albus," he said. He lowered his hand and looked at Albus, whose face was now blanketed in confusion. "What you did tonight was not wholly without reason. I am actually glad you did what you did. You did what everyone else wanted to do." Albus was stunned. No, stunned could not even begin to describe what he was feeling. He was…. Well, there was no word in the English language that could begin to describe what he felt. So, instead, he opened and closed his mouth several times before he settled on keeping it closed. Aires chuckled softly before sitting next to Albus on the bed. "Surprised, aren't you? The great McGonagall ogre can be nice like any other man." He chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. Albus chuckled a little too.

"I must admit that I expected you to come in here and yell at me for what I had done earlier," he said, feeling uneasy and yet, somehow, strangely relieved. Aires sighed.

"Look, Albus, you might have known that I am not the easiest person to put up with; especially where Minerva is concerned. After all, we have more men born into the family then we do women, so to let one go is a hard thing to do. And I can see that Minerva truly cares for you, and that you really care for her. Especially after tonight. Very few men have the courage to fight for their women nowadays. That is a very good quality indeed." Albus smiled.

"Who is Ian?" he asked. Aires rolled his eyes.

"The slimiest creature to ever walk this earth," he said without the smallest hint of humor in his voice. "Ian McKnight is one of Minerva's many admirers and, for a few brief weeks, her boyfriend. Many of us thought he would become her husband. But then the horrible, miserable cretin cheated on her. He seemed to have wondered how on earth he could have gotten caught. But it is as I always say, if you are dumb enough to cheat on such a wonderful woman as Minerva, then you must be dumb enough to get caught in the act. And oh, did he ever get caught." Aires smiled at the thought of how that horrible man was caught.

"If I had known that, I would have harmed him beyond repair," Albus muttered. Aires laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I can see how much you care for my daughter," he said.

"I do care for her, sir. In fact, I don't just care for her… I love her." Aires sighed and nodded.

"I was afraid of that," he smiled. He looked down at his hands. "Take care of her, will you? She deserves all the treasures in the world, much more than I could ever have given her." Albus could tell Aires was doing his level best not to show too much emotion. His voice cracked a few times along the way of that sentence, but other than that he did a great job at hiding his fear of letting his daughter go to another man. Albus nodded and stood. He went to the pocket of one of his robes and pulled out the little black velvet box and walked back to Aires.

"Aires?" he whispered. Aires looked up and saw the box. He quirked a brow and looked at Albus.

"I am afraid you are not my type, Albus," he replied. They both laughed as Albus shook his head.

"No, I don't think I would be," he joked back. "For I love another." He opened the box and Aires' smile grew impossibly further. "It was my grandmother's ring. It is not grand by any means. Merely a diamond with an emerald on either side." Aires took the ring and passed his forefinger over it. "But I would like very much to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage. I know I may not be the best choice out there. After all, I am not young, nor am I incredibly handsome; at least, not with an extremely broken nose." They laughed as he touched his nose softly. Albus sighed. "But please let me know that I have your permission to marry Minerva. This weekend has not gone exactly the way I thought it would. But I have not gone away screaming, and I am sure I never will. I am intent on staying here as long as Minerva needs or wants me to be. I would never turn away from her. I want to grow old with her. Or, rather, old_er_." Aires stood and looked Albus squarely in the eye. He pursed his lips, sighed, and held up the box to Albus, who took it in turn.

"Take care of my daughter, my sweet Minerva," he said. "She means the world to me." Albus smiled broadly, nodded, and clapped Aires on the shoulder, who did the same. "And remember these words from your future father-in-law: If you get any ideas about cheating on her or harming her in any way, whether it is physically, emotionally, or mentally, then remember one thing… I have got no problem going back to Azkaban." At first, Albus was not sure whether he should laugh or not, but that was decided when Aires laughed himself. Albus nodded.

"I will remember, Aires," he said. Aires stepped back.

"When do you plan on asking her?" he asked.

"I thought perhaps after dinner. Well, if we are still going to have dinner."

"Of course," Aires smiled. "Some advice? Take her by the lake. That always was her favorite place to go. This will make it an even more special time for her." Albus nodded.

"Thank you, Aires," he said, bowing his head slightly. Aires returned the gesture.

"Well, I suppose I really should go find my own wife. Lord knows where she might be. Perhaps she is dressing into another one of those blasted pant suits that she is so fond of. I tell you, we men put up a lot with those women and their infatuations." Albus laughed.

"Well, I think we give them plenty of trouble as well," he said. Aires nodded.

"That we do," he replied. "That we do."

Ooooooooooo

The moment Aires entered the bedroom he shared with his wife he was instantly enveloped in his wife's loving arms.

"You are a great man and an even greater enigma," she smiled before she began to smother him with kisses. He laughed.

"What did I do this time?" he asked.

"Don't try to act innocent," she said, smiling up at him. She indicated the mirror with her head. "I saw what you just did. Oh, my dear, dear husband, you are so full of surprises. I love you." With that, she proceeded to cover her husband with kisses. Aires laughed.

"Gee, if I had known being nice to one of Minerva's boyfriends would be this rewarding, I would have done it sooner." Hera pulled back and smiled at him.

"Well, it's a good thing, because then Albus would not be here and Minerva would not be getting married to the man of her dreams." Aires nodded as he contemplated this. Then, without another thought, he leaned forward and kissed her lips.

**A/N2: Okay, well, there you go. I hope you liked it. Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


	11. Proposals and Challenges

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with Harry Potter and I don't think I will.**

**A/N: I wish to say thank you to those of you who reviewed. Thanks a lot.**

**Chapter Eleven: Proposals and Challenges…**

Minerva was sitting in her room, brushing out her long black hair and thinking about the events which had transpired that night. She could not see how tonight could have gone any worse. Well, at least her father was focusing all of his anger on someone who deserved it instead of her poor Albus. She sighed again when she thought of her beloved. This weekend had not been easy for him by any means. So, Minerva made herself a promise. If Albus survived this weekend, she would make sure that he was treated like the man he was. Well, that was assuming he did survive this weekend. She jumped slightly when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she said, wishing her voice could have been a little bit stronger. The door opened and she was very happy when she saw the very man of her affections walk sheepishly through the door.

"Am I interrupting anything, my dear?" he asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, Albus, you're not disturbing anything," she said as she placed her hairbrush on the table in front of her mirror.

Albus closed the door and looked around. Minerva's rooms were emerald green with the McGonagall crest hanging over the fireplace mantel. Other than the color, everything was just like the other rooms. Well, not everything. He smiled when he noticed that her bed was one decorated in red and gold. He should have known. Then, his eyes settled on Minerva as she stood by the seat she had just vacated and shifted nervously. He chuckled.

"You look so nervous, my dear," he said as he made his way towards her. "Have you done something wrong that might land you in detention, Miss McGonagall?" Minerva looked at him with what, in Albus' opinion, was the cutest blush he had ever seen come across her face before.

"I suppose I am just waiting," she admitted. "And wondering why?"

"Waiting?" he asked as he drew closer. "Waiting for what?" He was now standing before her. He placed his hand upon her cheek. "What were you wondering?" She looked up at him and offered him a weak smile.

"Waiting for you to give up on me. Wondering why on earth you are still here and not packing your things and leaving me a note explaining why you can't do this?"

"Do what?" he asked as he lowered his face towards hers.

"Well, um…" Minerva's mind became fuzzy as she inhaled the scent that was uniquely Albus. "You know… oh… um…"

"I do?" Albus asked innocently before he kissed her softly. He smiled when he heard her sigh before he deepened the kiss further. Minerva wrapped her arms happily around his neck and smiled as the kiss continued. When they pulled back, she rested her head against his chest and he rested his chin upon her head.

"I don't deserve you," she whispered.

"No, Min," he said. "It is I who do not deserve you." He pulled back and looked at her. He laughed. "And nothing you say can change my mind. And this weekend must have shown you that I would go through anything to win you over." Minerva smiled.

"You don't need to win me over," she replied. "You have done that once already. No need to be redundant." They laughed.

"Minerva? Can I ask you something?" he asked. Minerva nodded.

"Anything, love," she replied. Albus studied her for a second before he pulled back, reached into his pocket, and got down on one knee. Minerva barely had time to register what was going one before he showed her the most beautiful ruby ring with a diamond on either side.

"Now, I know most men have something brilliant to say to the woman they love, but I have tried to think of something and I simply could not think of a single thing that could describe what I feel for you. I could go on for hours about how I feel for you and what I think of your great intellect, your wonderful laughter, and your beauty, which I believe to be absolute. I could go on for days, perhaps. But while I thought of what I would say, I discovered one thing and that the best thing to do is to be simple and honest. I know you respond best when one says what one has to say simply and quickly. So, Minerva… Would you do me the immense pleasure of becoming my wife?" Albus barely had time to finish the question when Minerva threw herself into his arms, nearly toppling him to the floor. Albus chuckled. "Is that a yes then?" She pulled back, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, yes, an absolute yes," she cried. Albus placed the ring on her finger and kissed her hard on the lips. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Minerva stood up and laughed through her tears, wiping them away. Albus stood as well.

"Come in," she called out. The door opened and Hera popped her head in.

"Everything alright in here?" she asked. She smiled when she saw Albus.

"Yes, mother," said Minerva. "Everything is wonderful, in fact. Guess what?" She raised her left hand and pointed at her newly adorned finger. "I'm engaged." A wide smile spread across Hera's face.

"Oh, that is marvelous, my dear!" she exclaimed. She went up to Minerva and gave her a huge hug, then did the same to Albus. She then took their hands and joined them together. "I hope you two will be happy for the rest of your life." Then, she jumped as though she had just remembered. She frowned. "I hate to destroy this moment of happiness, but…" She hesitated.

"But what? Mother, what have you not told me?" Minerva looked nervously at her mother. Hera looked worried for the first time all weekend and Albus didn't like it.

"Honey, Ian is here," she said. Minerva straightened up.

"What is he doing here?" she asked. "I thought he knew that I didn't want to see him ever again." Hera looked sorrowfully at Minerva. Tears formed in her eyes and Albus felt his heart jump to his throat. What was going on?

"I-I-I am so sorry, Minnie dear, but…" Minerva cried out when she saw her mother fall to her knees and her shoulders begin to shake. She was sobbing. Minerva dropped to her knees as well and held onto her mother, fear sounding in her voice when she next spoke.

"Please, mother, tell me what has happened?" she cried out. "You're scaring me." Hera looked up into Minerva's eyes and grabbed onto her daughter's shoulders.

"Min, he has called for an Urgino…" Minerva gasped and fell against her mother.

"Nooo!" she cried. Albus didn't know what to do. What was an Urgino? He had never heard of it before. But whatever it was, it could not be good. When they had settled down somewhat, Minerva looked at her mother and, wiping away a tear, looked at her mother. "Why?" Hera stared at her daughter.

"He claims he wants to marry you. Oh, it's a power trip, I suppose." She wiped away her tears.

"What is an Ugino?" Albus asked, feeling utterly confused and, therefore, utterly hopeless. Minerva looked at Albus from her spot on the floor.

"It is what my witches and wizards did centuries ago. When two men love the same woman, or wish to marry the same woman, since love is not always in the equation, then something needs to be done. When one of the men challenges another to the Ugino, he is challenging him. And it is not just any sort of challenge. One does not survive." Minerva paused as she tried not to cry. "The challenger also takes hostage one member of the woman's family to ensure that the second man accepts. If the second man does not accept, the family member is tortured until dead." Albus let out a sob of pain He felt his heart ache with what would happen. "It has not been used since eighteen hundred and seventy three in my family because my relatives decided it was too cruel." Albus had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"And… And who, pray tell, is the hostage?" he asked, dreading the answer. Hera's chin trembled as she attempted not to burst into tears once again.

"He has taken two," she said. She blew into her handkerchief. She looked at Minerva. "T'ari and Aires." Minerva looked at her mother and rose slowly to her feet, not once taking her eyes from the woman still sitting.

"What?" she asked, her voice no more than a whisper. Hera nodded.

"They were taken to the center of the McGonagall maze." Minerva felt as though a great weight were resting upon her chest. Her breath came in short rasps and she shook her head disbelievingly.

"No," she breathed. Albus only barely had time to catch her before she fainted.

"Minerva," he said, tears falling from his eyes. He picked her up and placed her upon her bed before grabbing her hand and clutching it to his chest. Tears fell from his eyes. He was lamenting for all involved. Hera stood up and went to the other side of the bed.

"Albus, I beg of you to help us," she said, staring at him with tears streaking down her face. "We need you. Minerva needs you, T'ari needs you, I need you; and Aires needs you. Please," she said hurrying around the bed and standing by his side. She grabbed his hand. "Please help us. I know you and Aires have not gotten along this weekend, but we all need you right now." Albus looked at her. They stared in silence before he hugged her.

"I promise, Hera," he said. "I will help." He pulled back and looked at her. "I will take up this challenge and I will succeed." He looked at Minerva. "I will succeed and continue as planned. I will be your son-in-law because my love for your daughter far surpasses anything Ian can claim to possess for her." He kissed Minerva's hand. "When do I take up this challenge?" Hera looked out the window. The sun was half hidden by a distant mountain.

"He said sundown. So I would say another half hour, perhaps." Albus nodded, never taking his eyes off of his beloved Minerva.

"I accept his challenge full heartedly and I will save T'ari and Aires. They do not deserve to be treated such." Hera placed a hand upon his arm.

"I know you will," she replied. "I wish you the best of luck, Albus. The McGonagall Maze is not the easiest thing to master. You need to find the center, where T'ari and Aires are held. If he wins, he decides both their fates. You then need to get them out of there while attempting to not lose your own life because it is not just Ian you need to defeat. Even if you reach the center first and save my husband and granddaughter and defeat Ian, you must get out. Kitty is still in there." Albus quirked a brow at the last statement.

"Kitty?" he asked. Hera nodded.

"The lion," she replied. "Even though we no longer use the maze for the Urgino, I am sure Minerva has told you about the use during Grindlewald's reign." He nodded. "The lions were kept there as a precaution. Well, one day, Minerva walked in without knowing what she was doing. She was three years old when she found the new baby lion. She named the lion kitty because she thought it looked like a giant kitten." If the situation had not been so grave, Albus might have laughed. He looked at Minerva before he leant over and kissed her lightly upon the lips.

"Rest now, my love," he said, smoothing back her hair. "I will save you before your tears have time to dry." With that, he stood and, not saying another word to Hera, went to his room. He needed to prepare himself for the fight.

On the way to his room, he met Mercury and Hermes, also with tears in their eyes. They looked at each other. Finally, Albus looked Mercury right in the eye. His pain was that of both a father and a son.

"I swear on my life that T'ari will know no harm and Aires will be the same as he always has been." Mercury nodded, not trusting his voice, and Hermes smiled meekly.

"Let us hope so," he replied. Albus nodded.

"It will be so or let the gods strike me down where I stand." Without another word, he hurried to his room. He didn't have much time and he needed to think. He hoped he could follow through on his promise. Oh how he hoped he would follow through.

**A/N2: Okay, so we must stop there. Any objections? Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


End file.
